Lucky Ponies
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: Have you ever wondered how ponies life is in and out of school and during summer vacation? find out here in Lucky Ponies!
1. The mare who dashes off

We see a team of pegasi on a track, they all had their wings ready to fly, "And...GO!" the teacher said shooting a starting gun, they all flew fastly but one pegasus was ahead, she had a cyan pelt, a rainbow mane and tail, and a lightning bolt cutie mark, she crossed the finish mark first and her friend Sunbeam, a white unicorn with a pink mane and tail with a purple stripe in it and a sun cutie mark was using magic to write on a clipboard, "Great job Rainbow Dash, you beat your previous time!" she said, Rainbow wiped her head with a towel, "Hey Dashie, if you're so athletic, why don't you join a team?" she asked, "Because if I join a team...I miss my prime time Wonderbolts show." she said in a serious tone.

The bell rang, telling the students it was time for lunch, we see Rainbow Dash and the unicorn eating lunch, Rainbow Dash was eating a chocolate cornet, "Hey Sunbeam, which end of a chocolate cornet do you eat?" she asked the unicorn, "Hmm, I usually eat the head." Sunbeam said, "Oh I see...which is the head? the fat end or the thin end?" Rainbow asked, "I always thought it was the thin end." Sunbeam said, "Oh I always thought it was the fat end, but why would the thin end be the head?" she asked, "Well doesn't it look like a seashell?" Sunbeam asked, "Oh well, I always thought abotu a caterpillar." Rainbow said, Sunbeam jumped with a nervous look, "C-Caterpillar?" she asked, she hated bugs.

"But I guess it works if you picture a seashell." Rainbow said then bit into the cornet, only to have chocolate leak out, she licked it off and took another bite, more chocolate leaked out, just then another pegasus with a cream pelt and a pink mane and tail and a butterfly cutie mark walked by, she watched Rainbow eat it, "Um excuse me, maybe if you cut the thin end and eat it with the excess chocolate?" she asked shyly, Rainbow smiled and drank some milk, "Good thinking, Fluttershy, you sure are smart." she said, "Oh everypony has their own way of eating." Fluttershy smiled.

"Ooh, how do you eat cream puffs?" Sunbeam asked, "Oh I love cream puffs," Fluttershy said, holding one up, "I open it and use one half to scoop the cream up, that way I don't have to worry about spilling." she said, "Ooh how about the cream puffs that have custard and cream inside, do you mix them?" Sunbeam asked, "No, never." FLuttershy said, "But how would you mix them?" she asked, "I'm just asking." Sunbeam smiled.

"Do you eat the strawberry on a shortcake or the chestnut on a Mont Blanc?" Rainbow asked, "Let's see, there are also strawberries between layers of spongecake, I follow a normal distibution of strawberries, cream and cake as I eat, so there isn't a set time for eating the strawberry." Fluttershy said, "You really know your stuff." Rainbow said, "When I eat cheesecake, I save the strawberry for last," Sunbeam said, "But sometimes i get full and wind up not eating it, or somepony in my family takes it, I don't mind though." she said.

"Your favorites have to come first." Rainbow said, "I don't think I've seen anypony take one from sis before." Sunbeam said, "Hehe, that's Twilight Sparkle for ya, never misses a step." Rainbow smirked.

"Are you able to eat the last bite of a popsicle without dropping it?" Sunbeam asked, "Dropping it?" Fluttershy asked, "Yeah, the last bite, if you don't eat it right, it'll drop." Sunbeam said, "You could rotate it as you eat." Fluttershy suggested, "ooh that's a good idea!" Sunbeam said, "I'm not very fond of ice cream cones." Fluttershy said.

"Why?" Sunbeam asked, "I hate it when there's only the cone left." Fluttershy said, "Oh yeah, because you're left with some cone." Sunbeam said, "I push the ice cream in as I eat." Rainbow said, "But how do you push the ice cream in, Dashie?" Sunbeam asked, "I do some push and pull action as I eat." Rainbow explained, "Push and pull?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, you use balance right?" Sunbeam asked, Fluttershy nodded, "then what do you do when you eat rice? do you mix the rice and the sauce?" Rainbow asked, "No I don't mix them but I make sure they're equally portioned." Fluttershy said, "I always mix mine up, what about you Dashie?" Sunbeam asked, "Depends on what I have, if I have raw egg or worcester sauce, I do a little mixy wixy." Rainbow said, "Worcester sauce in curry?" Sunbeam asked, "It's good stuff." Rainbow said.

"Do you put worcester sauce in fried eggs?" Sunbeam asked, "I put soy sauce on fried eggs." Rainbow said, "I always use mayonnaise." Sunbeam said, "On your fried eggs? I don't mean boiled eggs." Fluttershy said, "You see, mayonnaise goes well with most egg dishes." Sunbeam said, "Do you use it on curry?" Rainbow asked, "It's really good on white rice, and it's a must on beef bowls." Sunbeam said, "It's also good with parent bowls, you know how eggs and chicken meat are child and parent, once I add mayonnaise I call it an expanded family bowl." Sunbeam said, "and i usually hate natto but once I added mayonaisse I liked it." she said, making Rainbow raise an eyebrow, "I can't imagine that." she said, "Although putting it on soft boiled eggs would be best." Sunbeam said.

"The fried eggs at my house are half done, my dad likes to suck the yolk out, if it's overcooked, he can't suck it out." Rainbow said, "And skewered chicken?" Sunbeam asked, "What about it?" the cyan pegasus asked, "Do you leave it on the spit or take it off?" Sunbeam asked, "Well, if I'm alone, I leave it on but if I'm with somepony, I take it off." Fluttershy said, "I see, but isn't it akward when only one's left?" Sunbeam asked, "Yes, I can never take the last one.' FLuttershy said, "As it sits, it starts to get dry, and when the busboy is about to take it and you say "No we're not done with that!" then you leave without eating it." Rainbow said, "I feel sorry for it." Fluttershy said, they sat there for a few seconds until Sunbeam beoke the silence, "And I feel sorry for the meat that's stuck to the grill when you barbeque." she said, "When you're chatting and grilling, it's a busy ordeal." Fluttershy said.

"Grilling onion beef tongue slices is the worst since it's done in no time." Rainbow said, "Yeah, they're done in just one flip." Sunbeam said, "Flip? with onion beef tongue slices? Sunbeam, everypony knows you don't flip them." Rainbow said, "You don't?" Sunbeam asked, "The onions on top will fall off, they finish cooking and you don't have to flip them." Rainbow Dash said, then she remembered something, "Oh yeah, which end is the head of a cornet?" she asked, Sunbeam jumped again and got a nervous look.

We see an indigo unicorn with a purple mane with a pink stripe reading a newspapaer, "Super bad colt..." she said, soon she was walking with Rainbow Dash and Sunbeam, this is Twilight Sparkle, Sunbeam's twin sister, "there have been a lot of foalnapping cases, colts forcing mares to call them master and stuff." she said, "But isn't that less of an issue of morals like playing too many dating sims and adult games?" Rainbow asked, "Aren't you talking about yourself?" Twilight asked with an annoyed look, Rainbow just looked off to the side and the three stopped walking, "Wait a second why are you so into the adult scenario, ms. 20 percent cooler?" Twilight asked, Rainow got a mischievous smile and Sunbeam got that nervous look again.

Wee see a cat named Opal yawn, "Lucky Ponies." Twilight, Sunbeam, FLuttershy and Rainbow Dash said in unison.

"Your grades are really good Fluttershy, don't you have any faults?" Rainbow asked the next day at school as they looked at grades, "Well, I'm ashamed to say I have a tendancy to brrod out or space out." she said, "Sometimes if I'm in a hurry, I'll trip over myself and worst of all I got my tail stuck in a train door once." she said, "Fluttershy those aren't faults...but the elements of turning people on" Rainbow said, "W-what?" Fluttershy asked with a blush, Sunbeam was really red now, 'What was going on in Rainbow's head all that time?" she thought.

"Fluttershy why do you have your mane covering part of your face when you're really pretty? you'll only get a small bit of audience." Rainbow said, "That's uh..." Sunbeam said with a sweatdrop, "Setting aside the issue of popularity, why don't you keep your mane away from your face?" she asked, "well I'm really embarrased to say this but...I'm afraid to see what everypony will think..." she said, Rainbow narrowed her eyes, "Dang, she's innocent on all levels, a regular cutie pie!" she thought.

Soon, Sunbeam and Rainbow Dash were walking somewhere until Sunbeam noticed something, "Hey Dashie, is that Fluttershy?" she asked, they saw Fluttershy pacing in front of a mane salon, "Is she getting a new manestyle?" Sunbeam asked, Fluttershy then bumped into the sign and started to panic and ran off, 'Poor Fluttershy." Sunbeam said, "Maybe she's better off this way.' Rainbow said.

The next day...  
"Twilight's at home with a cold?" Rainbow asked, "yeah, she couldn't get out of bed but she doesn't sound like she has the flu." Sunbeam said, "Heh, I'm stupid so I don't have to worry about getting the flu." Rainbow said, Sunbeam giggled, "I heard that works on colds but the flu too?" she asked, "...There's a difference between the cold and the flu?" Rainbow asked, "Well, there is a difference...I think." Sunbeam said.

The two decided to ask an expert, "The difference between a cold and the flu?" Fluttershy asked, Rainbow nodded, "Well...the flu is caused by a virus and the symptoms are fever, aching throughout the body and loss of complications, on the other hand the symptoms of a cold are a sore throat, runny nose and the fever doesn't run as high." Fluttershy said.

"I see..." Rainbow said with an annoyed look, making Fluttershy jump a bit, "B-but they share many similarities so you can say the flu is an upgraded version of the cold." she said, "I see!" Rainbow said happily and soon she was thinking, "Hey Dashie what's with the pensive look?" Sunbeam asked, "I was thinking about our conversation this morning and...you didn't disagree when I said I was stupid." Rainbow said, Sunbeam gasped, 'No no, I didn't mean it like that!" she said.

We see Twilight in bed sleeping, "Oh Rainbow Dash what a surprise." a voice said, "She's here to visit sis." Sunbeam said, "Aww, Twilight looks so cute when she's asleep." Rainbow said flying above Twilight, "AAH!" Twilight said, shooting up "What are you doing in here? get out!" Twilight said angrily, "Hey relax, I wanted to see how you were doing." Rainbow said, "H-huh? you came to visit me?" Twilight asked, "Yup!" Rainbow said, "B-But I don't want you catching my cold!" she said, "I can't belive it, she's visitng me, she must've been worried..." Twilight thought, just then she saw Rainbow at her desk, "Actually I wanted to see your homework from the other day, plus I got to see your sleeping face." Rainbow said, "Get out." Twilight said irritated.

The next day...  
"Twilight, Fluttershy's here to see you!" her mom called, "OK!" Twilight said, "I brought you some flowers." Fluttershy said, holding a bouquet of flowers, "Thank you!" Twilight said, taking it with her magic, "Have a seat." she said to Fluttershy, "Thank you." Fluttershy said and sat down, "I was coming back with the others but my schedule is overwhelming." Fluttershy said, "It's ok." Twilight said, "And I brought budgets for the clubs and...what else id there?" Flutterhsy asked, "Oh I'm nbot tiring you out anm i?" she asked, "No not at all, this is how a visit's supposed to be!" Twilight said happily, "did something happen?" Fluttershy asked, Twilight explained what happened with the pegasus, "and it was like good grief, Rainbow Dash!" she said.

"Well, maybe she looked at your face because she didn't wanna wake you up and the homework may have been an attempt to cheer you up." Fluttershy asked, "Is this mare a saint! I never thought of that!" Twilight thought, "Come to think of it, where's Sunbeam?" Fluttershy asked, just then Sunbeam came in, looking tired, "Morning, Twi, you feeling better?" she asked, she noticed Fluttershy was in the room and froze up, then silently closed the door.

The two giggled, "You see, she's more laid back then a pony who's sick." Twilight said, she came back in, "I-I'm sorry, I usually don't look like this.." she said to Fluttershy, "it's alright, I understand." Fluttershy smiled, "I usually don't wear my pajamas." Sunbeam said, 'Those are pajamas?" Fluttershy asked, Sunbeam nodded, "Those are cute, you can't even tell they're pajamas." Fluttershy smiled, "Really?" Sunbeam asked, Flutterhsy nodded they then started talking about them and Twilight sighed, "The conversation of dumb and dumber." she thought.

The next day they had physical exams at schhol, Rainbow came out first, "Dang I'm still short..." she thought, Sunbeam cane out looking embarrased, "I blew it this time..." she said walking away, then Twilight came out, "Ok it's gone up a little, that's good..." she said, then Fluttershy came out with a smile, 'LUCKY YOU! YOU GET TO COME OUT PERFECTLY!" Twilight said angrily, making the timid pegasus jump.

Soon it was lunchtime, "hey I'm here!" Twilight said, holding her lunchbox with her magic, "Hey, haven't you noticed Twilight comes here a lot? don't you have any friends in your class?" Rainbow asked, "Don't put me on your level." Twilight said with an annoyed look, "Ok, I thought you were being ostracized or soemthing." Rainbow said, "Worry less about me and more of your lack of a social life." Twilight said, "Funny you should say that because every night I have a hundred friends in a party." Rainbow said, "Huh?" Twilight asked, "Me and my teammates retrieve the Elements of Harmony and defeat the ultimate boss, Discord!" Rainbow said, "Are you talking about a game?" Twilight asked

"Come to think about it, I haven't seen him in awhile..." Rainbow said, "Who?" Sunbeam asked, "Probably somepony from a game." Twilight said,

"yeah, there was this colt who played a Rogue Warrior, he said he was gonna enhance his fighting skills with monsters but we never saw him again." Rainbow said, biting into her cornet, "you mean he isolated himself from the game?" Twilight asked, eating a daisy sandwich, "Well inheard from a friend of mine he's laying low in the sewers." Rainbow said, "you mean he isolated himself in the game AND real life!" Twilight asked, "Well I dunno the details but his log in details say he's online." Rainbow said, "And besides, it's the same pony in the case." she said.

"So how'd you two meet anyway?" Twilight asked, "Well, this pony was gonna take Sunbeam away so I used my sonic rainboom pile driver to knock hm out!" Rainbow said proudly, "Why are we talkign about games?" Twilight asked, Sunbeam giggled, "Turns out he just wanted directions, but I couldn't understand him." she said, "Wait a minute, you mean you just beat up a total stranger?" Twilight asked Rainbow in shock, Rainbow nodded proudly, then she got serious, "It's that time again." she said, "Is something gonna happen?" Sunbeam asked, "No, but the Tigers' season just started." Rainbow said, "You don't like sports Dashie?" Sunbeam asked,"But since your so athletic, I thought you would." she said, Rainbow got face to face with Sunbeam, "But if they get an extra inning, it messes up the Wonderbolts show." she said, "It sucks to lose something you like." Sunbeam said.

At this, Rainbow looked at Twilight, "Hey Twi, when do you eat the strawberry on a shortcake?" she asked, "Why?" Twilight asked, "Well, you seem like the pony to save your favorites for last." Rainbow said, "Well I do but it depends on the situation." Twilight said, "Next question: when do you flip an onion beef tongue slice?" Rainbow asked, "Well, it's done in no time but it's easier to flip." Twilight said, "You can't! the onions on top will fall off." Rainbow said, "But aren't onions just a topping?" Twilight asked, "But then the onions won't get grilled." Rainbow said, "Uh..." Twilight said, "You'll get it in time." Rainbow said.

"So have you made any real life friends besides us?" Twilight asked, "Well I had one back in kindergarten." Rainbow said, drinking some milk, "So you did have one." Twilight said, "I haven't heard from her in awhile, she wrote she wanted to be a witch." Rainbow said, "So she was one of your kind." Twilight said. now irritated.

We see Opal now sleeping, "Lucky Ponies." all 4 said.

"IT'S TIME FOR LUCKY PONY CHANNEL!"

A filly with a purple mane with a white stripe and a tiara popped up, 'Hello, I'm Diamond Tiara, the most popular pony in Ponyville! Welcome to the first ever episode of Lucky Pony Channel!" she said waving her front hooves in the air, we see a gray pony with a light gray mane in a braid and she wore glasses, "My best friend Silver Spoon's gonna be my co-host! Now let's read fanmail!" Diamond Tiara said.

"This one's from Celery Lover in Manehattan," Silver Spoon said, pushing her glasses up quickly, "Diamond Tiara, congratulations on Lucky Pony channel," Silver Spoon read, "Thank you!" Diamond Tiara said, "Since you're an idol, how much do you make?" Silver Sppon read, Diamond just sat there with a grin, "H-How much do I make?" she asked, "Yes." Silver Spoon said.

Diamond Tiara now had an annoyed look, "You wanna know something? there's no point in asking that." she droned, "I've been working since I was a foal, so the money still goes to my parents, sure I get an allowance but boy do they skimp." Diamond kept droning, "Wait...now that I think about it, mom's been coming home with a ton of designer purses lately, is she using the money from this show to get them!" she growled, "Don't play with me mom, just cuz dad's not giving you any money doesn't make me your personal pony bank!" she said.

Just then, the theme song played, "Aww, we're out of time!" Diamond tiara said, "But keep sending your fan mail in and if we like it enough we'll read it on the air! bye!" she said, waving, then the screen went black.

"Silver Spoon, we're not actually appearing in the fic, are we?" Diamond Tiara asked.

0000

oh my Luna, that took like 3 hours to write! be sure to R&R! bye!


	2. Efforts and Results

Sunbeam and Twilight were eating a snack and giggling, "Right, doesn't it stink?" Twilight asked then their dad came in "Spring break's almost over, did you take care of your homework?" he asked, "Uh...not yet...you know how you can't help having fun on vacations?" Sunbeam asked with a small blush, "We're in trouble now, huh sis?" she asked, "Sorry, I'm almost done with mine." Twilight said, she was honestly surprised Sunbeam didn't do her homework.

"_But you've been playing with me the whole time..._" Sunbeam thought.

We see them both asleep, Twilight's alarm rings and she wakes up and stretches, eats breakfast, and starts doing homework, then goes to Shining Armor, "I need help with this part." she said, "How am I supposed to know it if you don't?" he asked, "Aren't you Captain of the Royal Guard?" Twilight asked, but all Sunbeam does is sleep, "Go wake Sunbeam up." their mom said to Twilight, "No way, she'll never wake up!" Twilight said.

"Sunbeam, wake up now.' their mom said, "Dad's late." Twilight said, "He had a ground breaking ceremony earlier." Shining Armor said, "What time is it?" Sunbeam yawned, "I'm home!" their dad said, soon they were waiting on Sunbeam for lunch, "Good morning." Sunbeam yawned, "It's already past noon, I don't get how you can sleep so much." Shining Armor said, Sunbeam giggled.

Soon they were with Rainbow Dash, "Did you see the special final episode of Wings of Love?" Twilight asked, "Nope." Rainbow said, "I fell asleep halfway through." Sunbeam said, 'You fell asleep?" Twilight asked, "It got crazy! a unicorn balanced a wash bin on his horn!" she said, later they ate dinner and were doing homework, but after awhile, Sunbeam yawned and went to bed, Twilight stayed up and did her homework, "Twilight, you have a call from Fluttershy!" her mom called, "OK!" Twilight said, "Would you like to hold a study session for checking homework answers?" Fluttershy asked, "Sounds great, let's do it!" Twilight said, later she was reading a book, 'Twilight, you have a call from Rainbow Dash!" her mom said, "How about we do a study thing for checking homework?" Rainbow asked, "Wait a sec, you're just gonna copy my answers, aren't you?" Twilight asked angrily.

"So let me copy your homework." Rainbow said when she arrived at her house, Twilight sighed, "Straight to the point, huh?" she asked, "You can copy my homework but if you don't do it yourself, you'll fail the test after spring break!" Twilight said, "You're right, we'll only hurt ourselves..." Sunbeam said, "I'm good at winging stuff through the night, so I'll be fine." Rainbow smirked, "so let me copy." she said, "At least pretend to be guilty!" Twilight snarled.

Soon they were copying while Twilight was reading a book, Fluttershy then came in, "I'm sorry to intrude." she said, "Oh welcome!" all 3 said, "Oh, are you here to study too Rainbow?" she asked, "No, she's just copying.' Twilight said, "Anyway, you barely touched it." Twilight said to the two, "What were you doing during break?" she asked, "Uh..." they both said.

Day 1:  
We see Sunbeam with a calculator while Rainbow plays games on her computers, "Ok 23 pages of math, 20 pages of history, 30 pages of English..." Sunbeam said, "Ok we have 5 days of vacation, assuming 5 hours, no 4 hours,..." she said typing numbers in, "That means 1.15 pages of math an hour." she said, later on she was reading a book while Rainbow kept playing.

Day 2:  
Sunbeam was reading a book and Rainbow was still playing, "Oh no, I haven't got any work done!" Sunbeam said, "Ok I only have 3 days left so let's go with 6 hours a day?" she asked.

Day 3:  
We see the twins giggling at tv while Rainbow was still playing, "Oh gosh I only have two days left!" Sunbeam said.

Day 4:  
It was the day their dad asked if they took care of homework, Sunbeam was realizing how doomed she was and Rainbow called Twilight.

"I wanted to do everything as planned..." Sunbeam said, "Mission failed..." Twilight said, 'Shouldn't have even bothered." Rainbow shrugged, 'You're even worse!" Twilight snapped.

We see Twilight waking up and she peeks into Sunbeam's room, she was asleep at her desk with her homework, "_So she wound up doing it herself, looks like she's a hardworking mare deep_ _down_." Twilight thought with a smile as she looked at her homework, "_But her accuracy is too much for me to bear!_" Twilight thought with a disappointed smile, "_Pathetic, just pathetic_!"

Soon we see Cheerilee in a class, "Hello class, did you have good vacation?" she asked, "But then again you had a lot of homework and a test right after vacation, so you couldn't have been having fun." she smirked, "It barely felt like a vacation." a student groaned, "Too bad I had a blast!" Cheerilee said, "Ms. Cheerilee," Rainbow said, "Yes?" Cheerilee asked, "I also let loose and had a blast!" Rainbow smirked, "HEY!" Cheerilee said angrily.

Soon, school over and they're downtown, Rainbow is playing a UFO Catcher, "Aren't these things designed so you can't get anything?" Twilight asked, "Depends on what you're going for, some things are especially hard to grab." Rainbow said, she tried for a Daring Do plush and nabbed it! "Wow!" Sunbeam said, "Meh, this one was gettable." Rainbow said, holding her plush proudly, "Hmm, maybe id I tried for that one..." Twilight thought, "I mean actually get it?" Rainbow asked, making the unicorn jump, "Is that what you're thinking?" Rainbow smirked, 'N-no, not at all!" Twilight said, "But I might as well give it a try." she said, putting some money in then trying for the same Dsring Do plush, but it dropped, "Ooh." Sunbeam winced, "I almost had it." Twilight said with an irritated look, she tried and tried and tried but it always dropped, "A stallion once said operating a UFO Catcher is like opening a savings account." Rainbow said, "Smart colt..." Twilight said.

Soon they were trying a Guitar Hero game, they were playing "Gives You Chaos" by All Equestrian Rejects, Rainbow played perfectly while Sunbeam struggled, "No, wrong note, failed!" Sunbeam said, soon they were done, "I failed...you have a great sense of rhythm, Dashie." Sunbeam said, "Nah, it's got nothing to do with rhythm, the skills you pick from gaming end up being pretty much useless in real life." Rainbow said, "You're living proof of that." Twilight said, soon they were playing a fighting game, a really told stallion lost and looked to see who his opponent was, and was very shocked to see Rainbow Dash with a proud smirk, he walked away and another stallion tried but he wound up losing, "You're strong Dashie."Sunbeam said, "Pretty much." Rainbow said, "How much time does she spend on these?" Twilight asked in her head.

"Rainbow? Rainbow?" Cheerilee asked, "Rainbow's absent today?" she asked, soon she was walking into an office when a unicorn had a phone, "It's for you, Cheerilee." he said, Cheerilee took the phone, "It's me." she said, "Ms. Cheerilee, I need to take a sick day." Rainbow said, Cheerilee was surprised, "That's usual, Rainbow, did you catch a cold?" she asked, "No, it's a bad case of May sickness, I can barely move..." Rainbow said, "JUST GET YOUR FLANK OVER HERE!" Cheerilee growled.

Soon school was over and Rainbow packed her bag, "Hey, we're leaving." Twilight said until she noticed Rainbow's bag, "Why's your bag so packed?" she asked, "Testing starts soon, so I'm gonna pull an all-nighter." the cyan pegasus said, "Don't tell me you're gonna cram that in a night." Twilight said with an irritated look, "But that's how I always wing it." Rainbow said, "You sure sound confident, well then show me how good you really are." Twilight said.

The next day, they were testing, Twilight had a small smile as she wrote the answers, Sunbeam was struggling a bit, Fluttershy had a concentrated look as she wrote and Rainbow had a grin as she wrote fastly, "Ok time to return your tests!" Cheerilee said the next day, all the students groaned, "I want my mommy!" one said.

Twilight saw she got a 89, "So-so, I guess." she said, "How'd you do?" she asked Sunbeam, "You probably should ask, but I worked hard..." Sunbeam said embarrassingly, "What about miss all nighter?" she smirked at Rainbow, "Fine thanks for asking." Rainbow said, proudly showing she got an 86, "THAT'S JUST WRONG!" Twilight yelled.

We see Opal yawning, "Lucky Ponies!" all 4 said.

The next day, we see Rainbow in school, she's laying her head on her desk, "I'm so tired, I don't wanna do anything..." she said, "Come on, let's go." Twilight said, we see her reading a book with a tired look, "So you still wound up with us huh?" Twilight asked, just then, Rainbow perked up, "Comp festival, discount on all QUO cards, gotta collect 'em all! ok, time to get a job!" Rainbow said, "you're so easy to read..." Twilight said, soon they were waiting for a bus, "Seriously, I've never heard of anypony being absent for May sickness." Twilight said, "I can understand how she feels though." Fluttershy said, "It has sickness in the name though, shouldn't it count as a serious disease?" Rainbow asked, "Do you seriously mean that?" Twilight asked, Rainbow nodded, "What's May Sickness?" Sunbeam asked, Twilight sighed, "Tell her Fluttershy." she said, "Let's see, it begins with the feeling of achievement somepony feels after accomplishing something major such as getting into college or getting a new job," Fluttershy said, "when new relationships in April don't work out as well as you'd like, you're unable to keep up with the gap between the new life you imagined and reality, as a result you feel helpless and weary," she said, "So plain lethargy might not be considered May sickness." she said, "Besides, May sickness shouldn't have to so anything with 5th graders like us." Twilight said. (you heard her, I'm making them elementary schoolers, have a problem with it? deal with it) "I'm always pumped up by the pace in spring." Rainbow said, "Really now?" Twilight asked, "well I'm not as bad as Rainbow, but I do get unusually tired this time of year, once I'm home, I can't bring myself to do homework." Twilight said, "Me too!" Rainbow said, there was an awkward silence, "...Nopony's gonna comment?" Twilight asked.

Soon we see Fluttershy in class and she sighs, "Why are you sighing, Fluttershy?" Sunbeam asked, "Well, I'm embarrassed to be saying at this age, but I avoid going to the dentist as it terrifies me, and I got a cavity the other day, it hurts to even drink water." Fluttershy said, "Isn't that normal though? I'm pretty scared of the dentist's too." Sunbeam said, "but why would you avoid the dentist's until your tooth started hurting?" Rainbow Dash asked, the two just sat there for awhile, and Rainbow got confused, "Strangely enough, I know my tooth will end up hurting..." Fluttershy said, "You till don't wanna go right?" Sunbeam asked, "When the pain first starts, you choose not to go to the dentist's while you can still live with the pain." Fluttershy said, "Is the dentist really that scary? I've never needed to go so I don't know." Rainbow said, "You've never gone, lucky you." Sunbeam said, "There's that hospital smell and the nerve wracking wait..." Fluttershy said, "Oh and the sound of the drill gets me every time!" Sunbeam said, "Drill getter!" Rainbow thought, "It's terrifying!" Sunbeam said.

"But don't Stallions like going?" Rainbow asked, "Huh?" they asked, "Aren't drills like a stallion's romance? I've heard they love it when the robots fight with a drill!" Rainbow said, "But I bet they don't like having their teeth drilled, I've been thinking aren't the receptionists and assistants usually pretty mares?" Sunbeam asked, "Now that you mention it, it does seem that way." Fluttershy said, "Wonder why." Rainbow said, "It's probably the hiring criteria, "Exclusively beautiful assistants and drills huh?" Rainbow asked, the thought od a robot with drills for arms and a pretty mare with a giant needle appeared into her head, "That does sound like something geared towards males." Fluttershy said, "Then what would a dentist's office for females sound like?" Sunbeam asked, "You'd have to get rid of the smell first." Rainbow said, "and switch the chair for a soft, auto massaging recliner." Sunbeam said, "Then they should utilize aromatherapy, right?" Fluttershy asked, "And include a foot massage while you're being treated." she said, "That does sound nice." Sunbeam said, and to numb the pain, they should let you play games." Rainbow said, "It might be a bit hard to play games at the same time." Sunbeam said, "But it'd be a good way to distract you from the pain." Fluttershy said, "They could give you headsets and play your favorite songs." Rainbow said, "That's nice!" Sunbeam said, "That would also be nice." Fluttershy said, "...But I still don't like the dentist." Fluttershy said.

"What's this?" Rainbow asked angrily, "what's wrong?" Twilight asked, "They're animating another series I like, but they're using totally different voices from the drama CD." Rainbow said, "Don't get it." Twilight said, "Was this the work of a higher power?" Rainbow asked, "I never but drama CDs, as long as the voices sound like the original character, I don't care who they use." Twilight said, "That's not how it works, Twi, people who are used to the drama CD feel something's wrong when they watch the anime." Rainbow said, "Well, there's one good thing that come out of this." Rainbow said, "Huh what's that?" Twilight asked, "Drama CD and anime, you can enjoy two different world with them, two for the price of one." Rainbow said, "You're a die-hard fan huh?" Twilight asked with an amused smile.

Soon, they were at a restaurant, and they looked at one last bit of salad, "One of us will be taking the last bit of Fluttershy's salad, let's say it goes to whoever wins a staring contest." Rainbow suggested, "Wha-you're like a filly." Twilight said, "A staring contest sounds fun!" Sunbeam said, "Twilight's probably gonna lose." Rainbow said, "Did you say something?" Twilight growled, "And...stare-down!" Rainbow said, Twilight and Sunbeam tried to stay focused but they started laughing once they saw Rainbow's face, "That was so bad, you didn't even look normal!" Twilight giggled, "Hey you're overreacting." Rainbow said, just then Fluttershy came back, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting, there was a long line for the bathroom." she said, she then noticed Twilight and Sunbeam laughing, "Did something happen?" she asked, "Hey show that face to Fluttershy!" Twilight said, while Sunbeam wiped the tears out of her eyes, "No way!" Rainbow said, "It was incredible, Fluttershy, I've never seen anything like it!" Twilight said, "Fine." Rainbow said, they all stared at Rainbow for awhile before giggling, "It's amazing everytime I see it!" Sunbeam laughed, "That face may come in handy when it comes to the talent part of the exams!" Fluttershy giggled, "That's it Rainbow! it'll get you into college!" Twilight laughed, "I'm not exactly thrilled." Rainbow grumbled as the three kept laughing.

"There was this thing on tv about the average number of books a pony in Equestria reads daily, and they said to omit manga and read normal books." Rainbow said to Sunbeam in class the next day, "Well, Mangas..." Sunbeam asked, "Do light novels count?" Rainbow asked, "I'm not sure, light novels should be ok." she said, "what about picture books?" Rainbow asked, this got Sunbeam confused, "Since they're called books, they should count." Sunbeam said, "Other fantasy stuff like Marey Trotter is normal, so what do you call a normal book?" she asked, Sunbeam thought about it, "So it ended by saying how young ponies are becoming way too illiterate, but doesn't browsing the internet and blogging INCREASE your literacy?" Rainbow asked, "I get it then I don't..." Sunbeam said.

"Hey let's go." Twilight said, "Just a sec." Sunbeam said, "I can't go home with you guys." Rainbow said, "Do you have something to do?" Twilight asked, Rainbow nodded, "I started working." she said, "_She started working? Comp festival must be really important to_ her!" Twilight thought, soon she and Sunbeam were walking home, "Anyway, Rainbow really surprised me." the purple unicorn said, "She sure did, she really got a job, I thought she was just joking." Sunbeam said, "that's also true, but I was talking about how somepony actually hired her." Twilight said, Sunbeam jumped a bit, "Th-that's a bit harsh!" she said, "besides, I can't picture her actually doing manual labor." Twilight said, "That's true..." Sunbeam said, "I wonder where she's working." Twilight said, "Maybe a book store?" Sunbeam asked, the two pictured her reading then a customer went up to her, "Excuse me I'd like this." she said, "Hold on, I'm busy." Rainbow said, then she found a coupon, "Cha-ching!" she said, the thought ended, "I hope she doesn't get fired..." Twilight said, "Then maybe a convenince store?" Sunbeam asked, we see a thought of Rainbow lazily helping a customer, "Doubt it." Twilight said, "Then what about a fast food place?" Sunbeam asked, "Can't see it." Twilight said, "I guess that eliminates a family restaurant." she said, "I wonder where she's working." Sunbeam said as they waited at the bus stop.

"Traffic Survey?"

"Doubt it."

"Video rental store?"

"Not too sure."

"A bar.

"Nah."

"Pizza delivery."

"Meh."

"Supermarket cashier."

"Impossible."

"Cram school teacher."

"That leaves..." Sunbeam said, then thought about it, "Let's ask her tomorrow." Twilight said, "Hey Rainbow where are you working?" Twilight asked the next day, "Oh just a normal pegasus cafe." Rainbow said, they both widened their eyes, "_It fits her so perfectly_!" they thought.

We see Opal asleep, "Lucky Ponies." All 4 said.

0000

"LUCKY PONY CHANNEL!" Diamond Tiara said,, "Good lucky, I'm Diamond Tiara, this is the second episode of Lucky Pony Channel, I'm going all out! ok, next to me we have my best friend, Silver Spoon, take it away!" Diamond said, "I'm Diamond Tiara's best friend, Silver Spoon, I'm just starting out, so please remember my name." she said shyly, "Clap clap clap!" Diamon Tiara smiled, clapping her hooves, "Ok, this segment's just starting out but we already have an eruption of messages from everypony, I'm so pumped up!" Diamond said, "This is really something, I guess you could call this an indiction of Diamond's popularity." Silver Spoon said, at this Diamond looked annoyed and this got Silver nervous, "Uh..." she said, "I saw today's episode, you were in it weren't you?"Diamond asked, Silver gulped, "W-well they were gracious to put me in." Silver said with a nervous smile, "Whatever, what part were you in?" Diamond asked, "Oh uh..." Silver said getting a script out, "Scene 45, part A, the scene in class after vacation." she said, "Oh, now I remember." Diamond said, "You didn't have much of a presence so i forgot." she said, "Well I only had one line this time." Silver said.

"What? not good enough for you?" Diamond growled, making Silver jump, "No, not at all!" Silver said, "Not sure a newbie should be acting that way." Diamond said, "You know, back when I debuted..." she said, "Debuted, how old were you back then?" Silver asked, "3. I was happy to get any lines back then, quantity isn't the issue." she said, "You're right, my nerves were a wreck after being around so many veterans, it was an educational experience." Silver said, "you were pretty stuff, stiff as a board." Diamond said, "'Ooh look I'm an amateur, you know what, that was way too yeah, do it again." Diamond said, "Here?" Silver asked, "There's a chance you'll appear again right?" Diamond asked, "Then start practicing I'm offering you help!" she said, "yes Diamond, please help me!" Silver said, "Give me the script." Diamond said, Silver handed it to her and she read it, "Ok, I'll be Cheerilee." she said, "And...ACTION! hello class, did you have a fun vacation? but then again you had b-b-..." Diamond said "Bunches." Silver said, "Bunches of homework and a test right after vacation, so you couldn't have been having fun the whole time." Diamond said, 'it barely felt like a vacation." Silver said, Diamond glared at her and dropped the script, "What was that?" she asked, "No good at all." she said, "You gotta feel it, you gotta feel it right here!" Diamond said gesturing to her chest, "Sorry..." Silver said, "If you're gonna read your lines like that, a monkey could do better." Diamond said, just then the theme played, "huh? aww we're out of time, time just flies when you're happy right?" Diamond asked cutely, "Until then, just send your comments or question about the show, bye bye!" Diamond said, "See you next time." Silver said then the title card popped up.

"So what were the regulars like?" Diamond asked

"What do you mean?" Silver asked.

"You know does it look like anypony's gonna get knocked off?" Diamond asked, "weren't they all fighting?" she asked.

"No it doesn't seem like-" Silver said.

"Then you're supposed to-!" Diamond said but the screen turned black.


	3. Various Ponies

We see Twilight grabbing a uniform with her magic, "Oh we switch to summer uniforms now today." she said, putting it on then giggled, "Somepony like Rainbow will probably show up in her winter uniform." she said, "At least somepony will forget.' she said, just then her door opened, "Good morning sis." Sunbeam said, there was an awkward silence as Sunbeam was in her winter uniform, she slowly closed the door, Twilight groaned, "There's one in this house..." she said.

Soon they were walking to the bus stop, "Rats! I forgot to sign up for the tv drawing." Twilight said, "Bah, I kinda wanted the prize, an pair of plastic wings from Wings of Love." she said, "Not enough love." Rainbow said, "Huh?" Twilight asked, "You forgot because you don't have enough love." the pegasus said, "Not really, more like I've been busy with student council and tests." Twilight said, "No, those are just excuses, I've never forgotten." Rainbow smirked, 'Don't put me on the same level as somepony who only thinks of having fun! and the way you put it ticks me off!" Twilight growled, "How do you win a drawing?" Sunbeam asked, "To put it simply: love." Rainbow said, "yeah, yeah, I'm just a loveless mare!" Twilight growled, "Well, if you just jot down the usual stuff, you're not gonna win." Rainbow said, this made Twilight pause, "what do you put on yours?" Sunbeam asked, "Stuff that'll help me win." Rainbow said, 'How?" Sunbeam asked, "Good hoofwriting is a fundamental must, you have to design a postcard that begs to be drawn." Rainbow said, "How?" the pale unicorn asked, "Like use a fluorescent marker to make a border around the postcard." Rainbow said, "That'll stand out." Sunbeam said, "Then you add a picture related to the prize." Rainbow said, "A picture huh?" Sunbeam asked, "But I can't draw very well." she said, "well in that case, send in as many entries while you can." the pegasus said, "I can probably handle that." Sunbeam said, "But no matter how many you send, write each one out without using a printer, and send out a hundred at each time." Rainbow said, "A hundred?" Twilight asked, "Doesn't it makes sense?" Rainbow asked, "Doesn't that cost a lot?" Twilight asked, "You're fighting for something you want, that calls for passion and guts!" Rainbow said, "Wouldn't it just be cheaper to buy it then?" Twilight asked, "Some of the things in this world can't be bought with money." Rainbow said, Twilight sighed.

"Can you fit a hundred postcards in a mailbox?" Sunbeam asked, "You don't send them all at once, but a few here and a few there and over the course of a few days." Rainbow said, moving her hooves to improvise, "Depending on who's doing the drawing, you might get caught, well sometimes you're better off without the tricky stuff and sometimes it's the exact opposite." she explained, "So what do we do?" Twilight asked, "Like I said said: Love!" Rainbow said, "Yeah yeah..." Twilight rolled her eyes, "Anyway if you want to win, glance through free newspapers and flyers, and look for drawings that aren't gonna attract much people, you'll have a high chance of winning." Rainbow said, Sunbeam nodded, "I'll give it a try!" she said, "_Where's the love in that_?" Twilight thought with an annoyed look.

Soon Rainbow looked at them both, "You know for twins, you don't look anything alike." she said, "That's because we're two egg twins, so it's more like comparing sisters." Twilight said, "One egg twins look exactly the same, but two egg twins can be both different in appearance and personality." Twilight explained, "I see, while Sunbeam is more laid back, Twilight is pretty crazy." Rainbow said, "What was that? Twilight snapped, "If you had the same pelt color and mane color, you'd end up looking the same." Rainbow said, she then had a thought of Twilight being like Sunbeam, "No way, Twilight could never be the cutesy type." Rainbow said, "Zip it! don't insult me with your weird fantasies!" Twilight snapped, "Can you use telepathy?" Rainbow asked, "  
Huh?" they asked, "With twins, even when they're raised separately, they end up having similar lifestyles and significant others and sometimes they even end up marrying a pair of twins and when one of them is in danger, the other can feel it in a totally different place." Rainbow said, "You read way too much Daring Do." Twilight said.

"Same with ManaKana..." Rainbow said, "ManaKana?" Sunbeam asked, "I've heard they have a few differences, by the way Mana is the careful one while Kana is the optimistic one." Rainbow said, "And apparently, they sound a little different when they sing." she said, "Oh that reminds me, ManaKana thought they were two egg twins for the longest time, but they recently learned they were one egg twins." Sunbeam said, "Seriously?" Twilight asked, "Is it really that surprising?" Rainbow asked, "The definitions for one egg twins and two egg twins have changed recently." Twilight said, "Which mean you two could be one egg twins, your identical traits could be..." Rainbow thought for a second, "You both like sweets right?" she asked, "Love them." Sunbeam said, "I guess." Twilight said, " "You're both left handed." Rainbow said, Sunbeam nodded, "That's right." Twilight said, "what's your favorite colors?" Rainbow asked, "White." Sunbeam said, "Black." Twilight said, "The colors of your souls." Rainbow smirked, "What was that?" Twilight snapped, until Rainbow's stomach growled, "All this talk of eggs and black and white cookies has made me hungry." she said, "Nopony was talking about food..." Twilight said.

Soon the train arrived, but once they got on it was very hot, "It's suffocating in here..." Rainbow groaned, "We just got on and I'm already breaking a sweat." Twilight said using her magic to wipe her forehead, "It's that time of year again." Sunbeam said, "They haven't even turned the air conditioning on." Twilight said, while Rainbow fanned herself, then Twilight noticed a stallion trying not to look at Rainbow then she realized it, "H-hey!" she said then noticed Rainbow was fanning her flank.

Soon they were at a restaurant, and Rainbow was reading a card, "Ladybug Samba, punk version." she read, soon they were in school, "One of my cousins is getting married this month." she said, "Oh, so she'll be a June bride, sounds nice." Sunbeam said, "How does this wet and gloomy season signify happiness?" Rainbow asked, soon they talked to Fluttershy, "How does getting married in June make you happy?" she asked, "The name June is supposed to be, derived from the Roman goddess Juno, in Greek mythology, Juno is known as Hera, the goddess of marriage and fertility, which is why those getting married in in Hera's month, the month of June, are said to receive her protection and blessing." Fluttershy explained, "But wasn't Hera Zues' wife?" Rainbow asked, "Yes, that's right." Fluttershy said, "I have this image of Hera being extremely jealous, so I'm not feeling this happy thing." Rainbow said.

"Would you wear a dress or a kimono to your wedding?" Sunbeam asked, "I would wear a dress, it's been my dream since I was a filly." Fluttershy said, "I'd also go with a dress, but a kimono would be nice too." Sunbeam said, "I wanna wear both!" she said, Fluttershy giggled, "They have miniskirts and colorful dresses these days." Fluttershy said, "A mini skirt wedding dress?" Sunbeam asked, "It'd look really cute with frills on the hem." she said, "Lots of dreams, lots of frills right?" Rainbow asked, "You're Angel Salvia, no your mane makes you look more like Daisy, so a yellow top and miniskirt it is." Rainbow said, "Sunbeam, you'd look good in a miniskirt." Fluttershy said, "Really?" Sunbeam asked, "Your dress is important but the pony you're getting married to is also important," Rainbow said, "A foalhood friend? or a rich lady? it's a tough choice," she said, "One has lots of money and the ability to cast Y*-G*-*h and Sailor ****, but as far as feeling are concerned..." Rainbow said, "Bianca definitely!" twilight said, "Oh Twilight, you're the true love type right? I thought you'd go for the money" Rainbow said, "No comeback?" Twilight asked, the other two just stared.

"Hey Rainbow." she said as she entered Rainbow's class, "I have a question about a game I borrowed the other day." she said, "Whoa, hold it right there, Twiley." Rainbow said, "isn't it more fun to figure it out for yourself?" she asked, "You have a point..." Twilight said, "Yep, yep." Rainbow said, "Since you understand things like that, I guess you can do your homework without copying mine." Twilight said, Rainbow jumped and Twilight smirked.

"Don't the detectives from anime run into an awful lot of murders?" Rainbow asked, "Like in Case Closed." she said, "There wouldn't be a story otherwise." Twilight said, "But shouldn't they just solve normal cases?" Rainbow asked, "Normal cases?" Twilight asked, "Like going and traveling around Equestria for missing ponies! Tailing ponies will translate well into a game with plenty of thrill and suspense." Rainbow said, "I guess." Twilight said, "And you could conduct investigations for unfaithful wives!" the pegasus said, "Or look for missing pets?" Twilight asked, "Yep!" Rainbow said, "But would that be fun to watch?" Twilight asked, "Probably not." Rainbow said, "Also, cases in real life don't use any real special tricks like the ones you find in anime and manga!" she said, "Hmm, I guess not." Twilight said, "Fabricated hoofprints that can't be detected through luminol reaction, stuff that's ahead of forensic labs." Rainbow said, "Well anything too good might lead to copy cats or too sensitive for broadcast." Twilight said, "Either that or or the really hard cases that end without anypony realizes they ended or go unsolved." Rainbow said, "That's be wrong in so many ways!" Twilight said.

We see Sunbeam and Rainbow looking out the window, "Don't you hate how it's been raining constantly these past few days?" Sunbeam asked, "Yeah, and I used to like rain..." Rainbow said, "You get soaked, and you can't hang clothes out to dry, so I've never really liked it." Sunbeam said, "Why did you like rain, Dashie?" she asked, "Because baseball games would get canceled and I'd get to watch the Wonderbolts." Rainbow said, "I see, sounds like something you'd say." Sunbeam said, "They have a lot more dome stadiums now." Rainbow said.

We see Opal yawning, "Lucky Ponies." the 4 said.

Rainbow is reading with a bored look, "Is something wrong?" Sunbeam asked, "You often see idiots and geniuses going to the same school in anime, we then see a gruff looking stallion, "Cease that immediately." he said, then we see a punk looking colt, "Bite me! get lost neener!" he said, "Isn't that kinda weird?" Rainbow asked, "If you put it that way, the teacher looks the same age as the students or even younger." Twilight said, we see a student, "Teacher." she said with her hoof raised, "Yes?" the teacher asked, revealing to be a lovely young mare, "The world's been interested in watching the gap between mental age and physical age." Rainbow said, "Don't get it." Twilight said, "You shouldn't question it, in fact wouldn't a student who's who's really different from everypony else be the real mystery?" Rainbow asked, "yeah I agree 100%" Twilight said, "I shouldn't say this, but I don't know how you got into this school, Rainbow." she said, "You're really good at putting stuff the night before, so you didn't study the night before right?" Twilight asked, the twins started giggling and Rainbow looked away...then got a small smirk, making them jump, "_What? you mean she really did_?" Twilight thought, 'Nah, I couldn't have done it in one night." Rainbow said, making the two sigh in relief, "That scared me..." Sunbeam said, "But still, I'm surprised you still studied." Twilight said, "Did a quiz game come out the PS or something?" she asked, "My dad set some conditions: a D rank would get a Gamepony, a C rank would get a 3PS, a B rank would get an xbox." Rainbow said, "_Lightning knows how to deal with his daughter._" Twilight thought.

"Besides, I'm wondering soemthing." Rainbow said, looking at them, "Isn't the real mystery of how Sunbeam's in the same school as us?" Rainbow asked, Sunbeam jumped, "She said it without even blinking!" she said, soon Rainbow beat Twilight at a game, "YES!" Rainbow pumped her hoof in the air, "I can't beat her at fighting games she spent way more time then I did!" Twilight said, "Challenge me to a different game if you want." Rainbow said, "Ok, how about a quiz game?" Twilight asked, then she had a horrified look, "No way...I just lost to Rainbow in a knowledge power game!" she said, Rainbow smirked at her, "_Don't tell me she got the question answers already!"_ Twilight thought, "What should we play next?" Rainbow asked, going through her games, "Don't be in such a hurry." Twilight said, "Huh that's weird, didn't you have a really easy party game?" Rainbow asked, "How do you know all the games I have?" Twilight asked, "You could probably beat me at that one." Rainbow said.

"It really stunk!" Twilight said and Sunbeam giggled, "You've barely eaten any snacks, Twi, usually you wolf them down." Rainbow said, "There's no real reason for it." Twilight said, "Oh I know, dieting for summer?" Rainbow asked, "It's not that." Twilight said, "Not like you have anypony to show your swimsuit off to." Rainbow said, "Shut it, it's none of your business!" Twilight growled, "Oh yeah weren't you born on Tanabata? isn't your birthday soon?" Rainbow asked, "What about it?" Twilight asked, "You remembered our birthday." Sunbeam said, "11 huh?" Twilight asked, they were gonna be 11 this year, "11 right before we're preteens." Sunbeam said, "What does that mean?" Rainbow asked, "Before you become a preteen, unlucky things happen, "As our birthday approaches, I'm getting worried, so I practiced a lot of spells." Sunbeam said, "That sounds like fun." Rainbow said, "Sure is! I couldn't stop practicing." Sunbeam said, "And we have spells against rage at our house, err spells against hate." Twilight said, "Spells against rage, heh." Rainbow said, "Like we can ensure safe pregnancy and protect you from traffic accidents at the same time." Rainbow said, "yeah..." Twilight said.

"Oh yeah, did you know your birthday is ponytail day?" Rainbow asked, "I had no idea." Sunbeam said, "But why July 7th?" Twilight asked, "Because Vega from the Tanabata legend had a ponytail!" Rainbow said, "Sounds like a stretch." Twilight said, "There's an Equestria Ponytail society and they give an award to a celebrity who's look good in a ponytail." Rainbow said, "Wow." Sunbeam said, "But I have a feeling anypony would look good in a ponytail." Twilight said, "Sure about that?" Rainbow asked, going into her bag and getting a brush and thee hair things out, soon Sunbeam's mane was in a ponytail, "Mine looks ok." she said, "Yeah but it looks cute." Rainbow said, "Thanks! and you look good too, you could go like that on a regular basis." Sunbeam said, "you think so?" Rainbow asked, they looked at Twilight, she looked like a librarian, "S-Sis too..." Sunbeam said nervously, "Twi's is..." Rainbow said, "I get it I'll undo it!" she said undoing it with her magic, "All weird like a librarian..." Rainbow said, "Sorry!" Twilight growled.

"Don't drunks usually wear ties on their head? is it supposed to mean something?" Rainbow asked "Oh that? isn't it when they stallion just loosens his tie and tries to pull it over his head and it gets suck?" Twilight asked, "In that case it's a lot weirder when they have a carryout box." Twilight said, "Carryout box?" Sunbeam asked, "That thing Dr. Whooves carries around." Rainbow said, "I'm not getting it..." Sunbeam said, "Drunks these days pretty much have a tie on their head and have a box in their hooves." Rainbow said, "I hope to meet Dr. Whooves this year." Sunbeam said, "Shine, Shine, Shine.' she said, "Hope those rage spells of yours work." Rainbow said, "Mind your own business." Twilight said.

"They're giving away all kinds of QUO cards at Comp Festival this year." Rainbow said as they were at the book store, "Oh yeah, you're always collecting QUO cards, but do you ever use them?" Twilight asked, "I don't." Rainbow said, "Then why spend the effort?" Twilight asked, "Isn't it natural to want an item related to one of your favorite series?" Rainbow asked, "As a fan, as a collector." she said, "Not really, if you're never gonna use them..." Twilight said, "You can't use them, you have to take good care of them!" Rainbow said, "It makes me mad when I see somepony use them," she said, "You're not supposed to use them, much less auction them off or sell them," she said, "Using them makes you a sure fire failure as a fan and a collector!" she said, "I can't really say anything when you're all worked up." Twilight sighed, "In my case, I need at least 3, one for the preservation, I keep it in a special case, then one to occasionally look at." Rainbow said, "What about the third one?" Twilight asked, "An extra." Rainbow said, "What's that?" the unicorn asked, "Don't you want 2 or 3 of something you like?" Rainbow asked, this put Twilight into thought, "Yeah yeah, you wouldn't understand, I'm just a nerd, a weirdo." Rainbow said, "No, I kinda get it." Twilight said.

Soon, Sunbeam is with them at a restaurant, "You'd expect Sunbeam to be popular with the boys, but I've never heard of anything like that." Rainbow said, "Sunbeam's a little plain and doesn't stand out." Twilight said, "Is it because she's got a scary sister guarding her like a hawk?" Rainbow smirked, "Did you say something?" Twilight growled, "I'm not sure if I'm just plain or Dashie and Fluttershy are unique." Sunbeam said, "Fluttershy knows a lot of things and she's pretty, has a good figure, hates the dentist, naturally clueless, very shy..." Rainbow said, "Hey you kind've derailed there." Twilight said, "But it's true I haven't heard anything about Fluttershy, maybe it's because she's so pretty." she said, "Maybe everypony's scared to approach her?" Sunbeam asked, "That's silly, she's kind and really good at helping others." Twilight said, "That's true." Sunbeam said, "Maybe a lot of stallions ask her out." she said, "and she turns them down." Sunbeam said, "Turns them down huh?" Twilight asked, "Nah, she probably doesn't even realize they're asking her out." Rainbow said, "That's impossible, Fluttershy can be a little clueless, but an indirect approach wouldn't work." Sunbeam said, "Man the stallions, in your class are hopeless," Twilight said, "Don't any of them have the gut to confess his feelings for Fluttershy?" she asked, "I guess not." Sunbeam said, "We don't have enough crazies in our class." Rainbow said, "Huh?" they asked, "Fluttershy's type is major with the crazies." Rainbow said, "Crazies huh?" Twilight asked.

Soon Fluttershy was with them and they giggled, then Fluttershy checked a clock, "Oh it's already this late," she said, "I'll need to excuse myself." she said, "Really?" Twilight asked, "Please enjoy yourselves." she said getting up, "See ya." Sunbeam said, "Bye." Rainbow said, as Fluttershy walked to the door, "Now going on with the story, the mare was-" Rainbow said before the lights turned off, "WHAA!" Fluttershy said turning them back on, "I'm so sorry!" she said, "YES!" the three mares cheered, "I'm sorry..." Fluttershy blushed, "Doesn't that always happen? I did it the other day!" Twilight said while Rainbow giggled, "I did too!" Sunbeam said, "Everypony does it at least once, right Rainbow?" Twilight asked, "I didn't," Rainbow said, "That was the element of turning people on." she said, "Fluttershy, good job!" she said, giving Fluttershy a wink.

We see Opal asleep, "Lucky Ponies." all 4 said.

"LUCKY PONY CHANNEL!" Diamond Tiara said, "Good lucky!" she said, "Ok, today's another whoo-hoo happy episode of Lucky Pony Channel, I'm your host, Diamond Tiara." she said, "And I'm Diamond's assistant, Silver Spoon, it's a pleasure." Silver Spoon said, "Ok, ok, the two of us have done this before 3 times today!" Diamond Tiara said, "How do you feel, Silver, are you used to it?" she asked, "Oh not yet, sorry..." Silver said, making Diamond frown cutely, "I feel you're my best friend but you can't open up to me..." she said, "and it feels like we're sitting further apart than usual." she said, "Is this what they call emotional distance?" Diamond asked, "Uh, no that's not it at all!" Silver said nervously.

Diamond scooted away from Silver Spoon a bit, "Ok, let's get rolling!" she said happily, "We got something the fans will love today, we'll be introducing a member of the regular cast!" she said, "Ok, um, we'll be introducing Fluttershy today." Silver said, holding up a picture of Fluttershy, "Ok, let's see, the class president, shy, sweet, a perfect pony." Diamond said, "Silver Spoon, you know Fluttershy right?" she asked, "But of course, she's wonderful, first there's her mane then she's cute as a bunny!" Silver said, "With those looks, it'd look pretty dangerous to approach her, but she's actually really nice." she said, "I wish you'd talk like that on the radio show..." Diamond grumbled, "huh?" Silver Spoon asked, "You can't stop talking when it comes to Fluttershy..." Diamond said, "No, it's not that at all!" Silver said, "Huh, Fluttershy is it?" Diamond asked, "A pretty face with a perfect mane, and various other things!" she said, "Isn't she lucky to be a perfect mare?" she asked, "Diamond that's a little..." Silver said, "The crazies love her, but if it's crazy you want, I'm big hit with those bad colts." Diamond said, just then, the theme played, 'Aww we're out of time!" she pouted, "Till then send us any questions about the show please!" she said, "Please look forward to next time." Silver Spoon said, the title card popped up.

"So what's she really like?" Diamond asked.

"Exactly the same." Silver Spoon said.

"Doesn't she talk to a cat or something?"

"Don't worry of that, she isn't you."


	4. Question of Motivation

We see Rainbow looking very tired in class, "Ok, who can solve this one?" Cheerilee asked, "Silver Spoon?" she asked, "You just called on me though." Silver Spoon said, "Really? then Rainbow?" she asked then saw Rainbow asleep, "Rainbow?" she asked, "No, I wasn't asleep!" she said, "I haven't said anything yet." Cheerilee said, making Rainbow jump.

We see Sunbeam going through her bag, "Oh no, I forgot my English textbook!" she said, "Why don't you go borrow Twilight's?" Rainbow asked, soon they were in Twilight's room, "Honestly, you're so careless." Twilight said as she handed Sunbeam her textbook, "Thank you!" Sunbeam said, "You should double check everything the day before." Twilight said, "Sunbeam tends to forget a lot of stuff right?" Rainbow asked, "Come to think of it, Rainbow doesn't forget textbooks that often." Twilight said, "That's because I'm surprisingly diligent about those things, plus I don't take them home." Rainbow said, "Oh yeah, THAT'S NOT BEING DILIGENT!" Twilight growled, "But you can't review what we went over in class without a textbook." she said, "I never study at home." Rainbow said, "Since you cram everything the night before." Twilight said, "But Rainbow's good at putting stuff off till the night before." Sunbeam said, "Oh that could be why I forget my homework." Rainbow said, "You don't forget to do it, you just don't wanna do it." Twilight said, "You know Flutterhsy's in your class, ask her to show you her homework." she said, "How do I put this? Fluttershy's a nice girl so it ends up being hard to ask her for anything." Rainbow said, "Get it? there's this sensation you get." she said, "I get what you're saying, but I still can't accept it." Twilight said.

"Rainbow?" Cheerilee asked as she took attendance, "Rainbow? she's late?" she asked, "Stop, I'm not late!" Rainbow said, "I was late because I had to help somepony!" she said, moving her hooves rapidly, "I usually go around with this colt, but I just couldn't get away today, he said ok, we can split up, but the five of us had gotten one, and he was the odd one out, which kinda left a bad feeling, when you've been in the same party for a long time, you wanna help each other, so we all backed him up! yeah, friendship truly is magic." Rainbow said, "Really? so you were up playing games again right?" Cheerilee asked, Rainbow got nervous, "Kept playing after I logged off huh?" Cheerilee asked.

"Rainbow? Rainbow? she's late?" she asked, "Stop! I'm not late!" Rainbow said, "This unicorn crashed into me at the shopping part!" she said moving her hooves rapidly, "so she suddenly grabbed my hoof and started running, eventually I learned she stole some lettuce, and was on the run, I was wondering what any of this had to do with me, but I had no choice but to duck into a cafe to hide from the lettuce vender!" Rainbow said, "_So many potential comebacks! but I can't! as a teacher, as a pony_!" Cheerilee thought.

Soon Rainbow was in bed, her thermometer said she had a fever, "I have a summer cold..." she said, "Rainbow what's wrong?" Cheerilee asked, "Ms. Cheerilee, I'm sorry but I need to take a sick day." Rainbow groaned, "Too much gaming again? the same trick won't work every time." Cheerilee said, "No I'm sick..." Rainbow said but Cheerilee laughed, not believing she was really sick, "Just get your lazy flank over here!" she said then hung up.

"She totally treated me like the colt who cried timberwolf." she said to Twilight and Sunbeam, "You reap what you saw." Twilight said, "Are you ok now?" Sunbeam asked, "It looks like my fever broke but my throat still hurts." Rainbow said, "Oh that mean you breathe through your mouth." Sunbeam said, "Huh?" the two asked, "You can breathe through your mouth but shouldn't you breathe through your nose too?" Twilight asked, "Uh, well, yeah but it means Dashie breathes more through her mouth than her nose." Sunbeam said, "Because you know, if you breathe through your mouth, you get a throat virus, and if you breathe through your nose you get a nasal virus, so ponies who breathe with their mouth have a higher chance of getting sick more than ponies who breathe with their nose." Sunbeam said, "Uh...this is when we go to Fluttershy..." Rainbow said.

Soon we see Rainbow on the floor, "So hot...' she said then grabbed her phone and dialed, "Twilight? about your birthday party today, can we hold it at my place? I'm so hot i can't take a step." she said, "What? but we're making cookies." Twilight said, there was a silence, "...I'll go." Rainbow said, "Hurry it up." Twilight said, then she opened the door, "Welcome!" she said, "Happy birthday, Sunbeam and other!" Rainbow said, "Don't leave me out!" Twilight growled, "Happy birthday." Fluttershy said as she held up to bouquets of flowers, the twins took them, "Thanks you!" they said, "And it isn't much but I have presents for you." she said, holding a bag up and they took it, they opened them, "Matching bracelets!" Sunbeam said, "I had a number of options but I had trouble deciding." Fluttershy said, "and here are mine." Rainbow said, "Oh joy..." Twilight said sarcastically, then opened them, Twilight got a Daring Do comic, "Daring Do?" she asked, "I figured it'd suit you." Rainbow said, "It'd suit you better!" Twilight snapped, "that's what's this?" Sunbeam asked, then Twilight widened her eyes in shock, "The Daring Do hat!" she asked, "It cost a fortune, so wear it with care!" Rainbow said, "Don't make us cosplay!" Twilight snapped.

Soon they were eating the cookies the twins baked, "That's quite a problem." Fluttershy said, if it's too big right?" she asked, "Yeah and it stinks!" Sunbeam said, Twilight then noticed Rainbow was wolfing the cookies down, "Hey, it's our birthday, you could slow down a bit." she said, "Sunbeam's cookies are so awesome!" Rainbow said, "I baked with her this time, kinda learned as I went." Twilight said, Rainbow stopped, "What's wrong?" Twilight asked, "Having heard that, some of these cookies don't taste good..." Rainbow said, "What was that!" Twilight snarled.

Soon they were cutting the cake, "Might as well have some cake too." Twilight said using her magic to cut it, "Twilight, only labors industriously on her birthday." Rainbow said, "Zip it." Twilight said, "by the way, isn't there always a fight over how to cut the cake?" Rainbow asked, "Why?" Twilight asked, "You know, when you cut a cake into a bunch of slices, how you divide up the strawberries on top, or who gets the chocolate decorations." Rainbow said, "Shining Armor loves chocolate." Sunbeam said, Twilight nodded then noticed something, "Ah! rats..." she said, she accidentally messed a slice up, "Wouldn't expect that from Twiley." Rainbow said, "What're you talking about?" Twilight snapped.

"Let's eat!" Rainbow said, "Let's eat." Fluttershy said, they started to eat the cake but while Twilight ate hers, Rainbow had an envious look, "What's wrong?" Twilight asked, then ate her strawberry, "_My strawberry's pretty small..._" Rainbow thought, "What's wrong? do i have cake on my face?" Twilight asked, "I found out another one of Twilight's charms!" Rainbow said in a southern voice, "You sound just like Applejack, stop it." Twilight said.

The three were walking to school, "Summer break's almost here." Twilight said, 'That's right." Sunbeam said, "The beach, the pool and summer festivals..." Twilight said, "Are there any other usual events?" she asked, "Summer is all about the annual celebration, the one and only, COMIKET!" Rainbow said, "_No, no, no, no, no, that only applies to you_!" Twilight thought, "Is that like cricket?" Sunbeam asked, "W-well everypony has their own thing to do, like visiting relatives or something." Twilight said, "Good morning." Fluttershy said as she walked up to them, "Fluttershy do you have some regular summer activity?" Twilight asked, "Let's see...I'll be flying with my mother to New Filly City again." Fluttershy said, "_Again! did she just say again! stupid bourgeois!" _Twilight thought, "Is that like yogurt?" Sunbeam asked.

"You said that you worked at a pegasus cafe, don't you need good speed to pull that off?" Twilight asked Rainbow, "Man, I've been worried about my speed lately, but then I saw a game that said, "Medium speed is a status symbol!" word for word! and when you think about it, that is a demand right?" Rainbow asked, "Which means I'm valuable!" she said, "_I want to know how a line from a game could fill her with such confidence_." Twilight thought, "Then I guess my magic's ok too." Sunbeam said, her horn starting to glow, "Honestly, we have a test coming up," Twilight said, "Should you be gaming so much?" she asked, "If only you could use that passion for studying...your grades could go up." she sighed, then thought of something, "_If she's so easily influenced, wouldn't she be a genius by now id there was a game that encourages studying?_" she thought, "_There's already Cute Drill._" she thought, "What's up?" Rainbow asked as she saw Twilight's face.

"There's been a lot of foal crime lately." Twilight said, "Whenever that happens, all the neighbors say "He's such a nice colt, I never imagined he'd do such a thing."" Rainbow said, "That's because you don't judge somepony by their cover." Twilight said, then smirked, "If you ever commit a crime, I'd figure she'd do something like that." she answered to an imaginary reporter, "I'll tell the all of Equestria." she said, making Rainbow glare and Sunbeam jump.

Soon, their class was running outside, "So hot..." Rainbow said, then it was lunchtime, "It's so hot I don't wanna do anything." she said, "I understand how you feel, but you never feel like doing anything." Twilight said.

We see Opal yawning, "Lucky Ponies." the 4 said.

Soon, Rainbow's phone was ringing and she saw it was Twilight, "Hello, Twilight." she said, "Hey, making progress on your studying for the test?" Twilight asked, "I was cleaning my room." Rainbow said, "You know that urge to start cleaning when you feel the pressure?" Rainbow asked, "I can understand but study." Twilight said, later it was non, "Ok, let's get some studying done!" Rainbow said, she studied for half an hour, then stretched, "I'll take a half hour break, I'm losing my concentration." she said, then an half hour later, she was reading a book, "Oh time's up already..." she said, then thought, "Just 30 more minutes." she said, another half hour passed, then she noticed the clock, "Isn't Yu-Gi-Oh about to start?"she asked getting up, then turned her tv on, at 2:00 the ending theme played, "_They definitely cut corners with the To Be Continued things..." _she said, "And they Jo** hasn't been on his game..." she said, then went on her computer, "They're already flaming away." she said, then laid on her bed, "It's already two, not gonna happen today, i'll go to sleep and study early in the morning." she said, then set her alarm, "If I wake up at 5:00, I can have 3 hours of sleep." she said, soon it showed she couldn't sleep.

"I wound up killing time by reading manga and watching anime." she said to Twilight and Sunbeam, "Sounds like something you'd do." Sunbeam said, "Come to think of it, you have an odd taste of manga and games." Twilight said, "You read manga aimed at colts and play dating sims for stallions." she said, "My dad reads manga and plays games a lot, so I was probably influenced, I've been watching him from the side since I was a filly." she said, "_I can understand the manga but playing dating sims in front of your daughter? what kind of dad is he?_" Twilight thought, "Doesn't your mom have anything to say with both of you like this?" Twilight asked, "I don't have a mom, she died when I was little..." Rainbow said, "Oh really?" Twilight asked, feeling bad, "Which is why I'm always doing housework which is why I'm better than Twilight." she smirked, "Don't say stuff like that when the mood isn't right for comebacks." Twilight said.

"Sunbeam's good at cooking right?" Rainbow asked, "I'm not sure if I would say I good but I love it!" Sunbeam said, "I wonder how good Fluttershy is." Rainbow said, "She looks rich, so maybe she's bad at housework." Rainbow said.

"Cooking is it?" Fluttershy asked, "To be honest, I only help out from time to time so I'm bad with housework." she said, "Oh knew it!" Rainbow said quietly, "But Fluttershy's good at everything else, so it doesn't feel the same, you can't just assume she's bad when she says she's bad." Twilight said, "I see." Rainbow said, "No, not at all!" Fluttershy said with a small blush, "What about Cheerilee?" Rainbow asked, "I heard she lives by herself, but she looks like she could be a slob." Rainbow said, Cheerilee laughed, "You can get by without knowing to cook, you have your convenience stores." she said, making Twilight and Rainbow look shocked, "I'm kidding! I know how to cook, just like anypony else." Cheerilee said, "_Please don't make jokes that sound serious._" Rainbow thought.

We see Twilight about to grab something before realizing something, "Sunbeam still has my dictionary." she said, "Sunbeam! sorry, but could I get my dictionary?" she asked, then she saw Sunbeam cleaning her room, "Oh, I was cleaning for a change of pace." Sunbeam said embarrassingly, "You too huh?" Twilight asked.

We see Rainbow in thought, "Hey what's up?" Twilight asked, "Everypony at work is trying to come up with a new menu for summer." Rainbow said, "Oh so you do stuff like that too." Twilight said, "And wait did you give up studying for they test?" she asked, "Spicy stuff's good when it's hot out, so how about spicy noodles?" Rainbow asked, ignoring Twilight's question, "Go for something you'd find in a cafe." Twilight said, "A spicy parfait!" Rainbow said, "Could you stop the thinking process when you respond?" Twilight asked.

Soon they we re running again, and they washed their faces, "I can't stand..." Sunbeam said, "Why don't we have swimming class?" Rainbow asked, "We have a pool..." she said, "I'm actually relieved by that fact." Fluttershy said, "Why?" Rainbow asked, "To be hinest, I can;t open my eyes under water, so I can't really swim." Fluttershy said, "_Why are your weaknesses anything but!_" Rainbow thought, soon she was reading, then noticed something, "The summer comp festival is about to begin!" she said, "that's right, that's why I started working..."she said, "A festival, you bring back so many memories!" she said, "Why are you pulling out an old reference?" Twilight asked, "Man, when the customers start getting excited with you, doesn't it feel like everypony's pumped up for the festival?" she asked, "_Use that passion for your studying._" Twilight thought.

Soon we see her trying to sleep, "_Can't sleep, guess I'll read until I fall asleep._" she thought, using magic to get some books, but she wound up staying up, "So much for sleeping, it's already morning, now I feel sleepy..." she said, soon we see Rainbow staring at a sign on a window, then she was at lunch, "I can understand why you have to turn your phone off at priority seats, because of pacemakers and the like." Rainbow said, Twilight nodded, "but I don't understand why they ban cell phone use for the entire bus." she said, "because you'll disturb others when you talk?" Twilight guessed, "besides, aren't buses noisy with ponies talking?" she asked, "I guess that's true." Twilight said.

"Are you gonna work at the temple for New Year's?" Rainbow asked as she was on the phone with Twilight, "Nah I don't work in the summer." Twilight said, "Oh yeah it's getting to be that time of year." she said, "Weren't you on a diet?" rainbow asked, "No, maybe it's because of all the studying, when I weighed myself, it was down, so I figured it'd be ok." Twilight said, "_That was quick_." Rainbow thought.

The next day, Twilight was look depressed, "Good morning!" Rainbow said, flying to up the twins, then noticed Twilight, "what's wrong with Twilight?" she asked, "RAINBOW!" Twilight said, looking sad, making Rainbow jump, "My weight went up in the blink of an eye!" she said, "it's cause you let go and started snacking again." Rainbow said, soon Twilight was walking with her head low, "It's not like a kilo or two will change how you look." Rainbow said, "Why do you get depressed or excited about every kilogram?" she asked, "this is why mares are hopeless." Rainbow said, making Twilight get an irritated look, "Aren't you supposed to be a mare?" she asked.

We see Opal asleep, "Lucky Ponies." the four said.

* * *

"LUCKY PONY CHANNEL!"

"Good Lucky! Welcome to another episode of Lucky Pony Channel, has everypony been doing well?" Diamond Tiara asked, "I'm Diamond Tiara, always 20% popular." she said, "Today on the show-" she said, "Nyoron! just kidding, I'm the assistant Silver Spoon." Silver Spoon said nervously, making Diamond Tiara get angry, "Hey, DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" she yelled, "I'm sorry!" Silver Spoon said, "This isn't a filly ride, learn the job already." Diamond said, "Do you wanna be dropped form the role?" she growled, "I'm very sorry!" Silver said, "Ok, we have big news for everypony, published in the November verion of Canterlot Daily," she said, holding up a copy of said magazine, "Project fashionable Diamond Tiara!" she said, "I've already received this many postcards from fans!" she said revealing a box of letters, "I think there was somepony else involved in the project." Silver Spoon said, "Thanks for all the feedback! like cowabunga" Diamond said, "I don't think anypony's gonna understand a joke from the 80's." Silver Spoon said quietly, "Then I'll reveal an idea I had after extensive review!" Diamond said, grabbing a letter.

"This one's from a Miss Cherry in New Filly City." she said opening it, "Twilight's Elements of Harmony tiara looks great on her, what is Diamond Tiara was to wear something like that?" she read, "Elements of harmony huh?" Silver Spoon asked, "Sounds wonderful! although, my tiara is great too!" Diamond Tiara said, "but if I was to try it on, I'd look more beautiful than I already am." she said, "No ifs or buts about it buts about it, isn't it impossible since you're so small and Twilight's so tall?" Silver Spoon asked then jumped as she saw Diamond Tiara looked grumpy, "You know, it's not like height's a good or bad thing, apparently it's not in fashion right now..." Diamond Tiara said, "ponies running off their mouths about short fillies..." she said, just then the theme played, "what? it's time already? as for what Diamond Tiara would look like with the Harmony Tiara, you can find out more on the website or the radio show, hope to see you! both hooves will be waiting!" she said, "please look forward to next week." Silver Spoon groaned, then the title card popped up.

"What was with the attitude?" Diamond growled.

"By attitude, you mean..." Silver said.

"You kept cutting in."

"I thought nopony would recognize cowbunga!"

"Grr..." Diamond Tiara growled.

"Uh can't we start over? start fresh?" Silver asked nervously.

"You know I heard there auditioning for Silver Spoon now." a new voice said.

"Seriously? that's the first I've heard of it!"

"You can try out if you want." the voice said.

"Try out? me?"

"Good for you!" Diamond said.

"But I'm actually her!"

"What?" the voice asked, before the screen turned black.


	5. The Sharp Shooter

"Tomorrow's the start of a long break, don't forget you're all students and cat with caution." Cheerilee said, "Yes!" the class said, "Students feel restless at this time of year, and many cause societal disturbances, I'm really concerned, Take care in avoiding trouble." Cheerilee said, the class stayed silent, "In short, if you do something bad, it'll cut into my vacation, so I'm begging you!" Cheerilee said, the class groaned, "She's hopeless." Silver Spoon said.

"It's finally vacation, when I think about I don't have to see your face everyday, I feel so good." Twilight said to Rainbow as they walked home, making Sunbeam jump, "Well, even if it is a vacation, I'll still see Ms. Cheerilee every day." Rainbow said, "Why? do you have make up classes?" Twilight asked, "We're in the same party on an MMO." Rainbow said, "That's just yeah." Twilight said, "MMO?" Sunbeam asked, "She's a wizard and I'm a tank." Rainbow said, "We play together and if I pull, we get crazy experiences." she said, "Well, I'm the only one who's actually busy, all she has to do is spells, the other day, I got pulled into this mob, but she had fallen asleep, it took a whole day to make up from the experience of death." Rainbow said, "Um in English please." Twilight groaned.

"Good morning, it sure in hot." Sunbeam yawned as she woke up the next morning, her mane messy, "Morning, your mane sure is wild." Twilight said, as she ate some breakfast, "Hey sis, can't we turn the AC on?" Sunbeam asked, grabbing a piece of toast, "There you go again, don't be so quick to depend on that stuff." Twilight said, "Just use a fan, here." she said, handing a paper fan to Sunbeam, Sunbeam fanned her self but got tired, "I'm hot, you get tired from fanning yourself, and you feel hotter than before." she said, "I expected this, hang in there." Twilight said.

Soon they were at the Summer Solstice festival, all dressed in yukatas, "Everypony's wearing yukatas." Fluttershy said, donning a blue yukata with butterflies, "Our sashes are the pre-tied kind, the ones you can just attach." Twilight said, donning a yukata with stars, "Even then, yukatas are hard to put on." Sunbeam said, donning a yukata with suns on it, "Yours is a real ties on sash right? I shouldn't be surprised." Twilight said to Fluttershy, "Oh no, a clerk at the store tied it for me." Fluttershy said, "Tying a sash would be hard for me." she said, "I see." Twilight said, they saw Rainbow's mane was in a ponytail, held by a purple ribbon, and she had a yukata with rainbows on it, "And Rainbow's wearing one, oddly enough." Twilight said, "Did you get yours tied at the store too?" she asked as Rainbow twirled, "No, my dad did it for me, let's go!" she said, they walked while Sunbeam had a nervous look, "_Why does her dad know how to tie a sash?_" she thought, soon, they were having a good time and Rainbow had a candied apple then a lavender pegasus with a blonde mane donning a police suit galloped up to her, "Rainbow Dash!" she said, "A cop? you know her?" Twilight asked, "She's my cousin, Cloud Kicker." Rainbow said, "Nice to meet you!" Cloud Kicker said, "It's a pleasure." all 3 said.

"Listen to your elders, respect others and get home safely." Cloud Kicker said to Rainbow, thinking they were adults, "_No no no no, we're in the same age group, don't use Rainbow as the standard."_ Twilight thought, "We're the same age." Rainbow said, "Whoa! Sorry, the difference in height got me." Cloud Kicker said, "It's ok." Twilight said, "Man, girls sure hit puberty early." Cloud Kicker said, "_No, no like I said don't use Rainbow as the standard! We're the normal ones!" _Twilight thought, just then they walked to a booth, "It's a shooting game!" Rainbow said, "Cloudy, aren't you a good shooter?" Rainbow asked Cloud Kicker, who had cotton candy and a caramel apple, "Well believe it or not, I'm good enough to be known as Sharpshooter Cloudy." Cloud Kicker said proudly, "I can hit five bulls-eyes in 3 seconds, enough time to flash a peace sign." she said, "Then show us." Rainbow said holding the game rifle, making Cloud Kicker jump, "You use rifles for shooting games? I use pistols." she said, "Can't wait!" Rainbow said jumping up and down a bit, Cloud Kicker was trying to hold the rifle, but was having trouble, she was too used to holding a pistol, just then unicorn cop came up to her, making her jump, "Kicker, why are you concentrated over here? aren't you on duty?" he asked, then dragged her away with magic, "Back to patrolling." he said, "What!" Cloud Kicker asked.

"Let's try this again..." Rainbow said awkwardly, "Hey big guy, we can have anything over there if we hit it?" she asked a cute stallion, "They're all ok." he said, "All of them?" she asked and he nodded, she looked around and aimed the rifle at him, "Whoa, I'm not a prize!" he said, soon they were walking around more, "Festivals are all about shaved ice!" Rainbow said, "It's pretty hot, let's have some!" Twilight said, soon they were deciding on flavors, "Oh yeah, I wonder what strawberry, lemon and melon are." Twilight said, "But what kind of fruit is Blue Hoofwaii? what does it taste like?" Rainbow asked, looking at Twilight, "L-like Blue Hoofwaii?" she asked nervously, "_That's right, that's how you think._" Rainbow thought, "Do you know anything about Blue Hoofwaii?" she asked Fluttershy, she thought about it, "_Blue Hoofwaii? is it a song? no that's not it..._" she thought, "I'm not really sure, I'm sorry I couldn't help, I'll look it up soon." she said, "I'm counting on you.' Rainbow said, "_Wait, shouldn't the sompony who wants to know look it up?_" Twilight asked with an annoyed look, "Um about Blue Hoofwaii, I think it comes from a cocktail with the same name and color, the cocktail was named with the movie Blue Hoofwaii in mind." Sunbeam said, "You're right, that was very informative." Fluttershy said, "_When you learn something from Sunbeam, you feel like you really failed._" Rainbow thought.

"I just realized I barely have any money left." Sunbeam said, "Stuff at these stalls aren't cheap, use your money wisely." Twilight said, "But the whole atmosphere makes you wanna spend." Rainbow said, "I guess." Twilight said, "It's like you don't realize how expensive doujinshi is at Comiket." Rainbow said, "Afterwards you're like "Whoa, I spent a lot." she said, "_Nopony understands your world!_" Twilight thought, "You're all exhausted from waiting in line since morning, and it's really from from the west gate and the east gate." Rainbow said, "_We don't understand what you're saying!_" Twilight thought as Sunbeam got a confused look.

Sunbeam was eating some cotton candy, "I love how fluffy and sweet cotton candy is." she said, getting some on her nose, "You're not a filly, eat slower." Twilight said, taking it off and eating it, "It's not as cute when mares do it..." Rainbow said, "Don't say it..." Twilight said, "Why haven't any of us found romance?" Rainbow asked, then turned around "Summer festivals are all about yukatas! if this was a dating sim, you'd probably trigger a flag somewhere." she said, "Flag?" Sunbeam asked, "And there'd be one event scene, since you'd be in yukatas, and it's outdoors." Rainbow said, "That's enough out of you."Twilight said with an irritated look.

"Aren't you gonna play something, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked, "Since we're here, might as well try to win an owl or something." Twilight said, soon she was trying to guess wich owl was which but they flew away from her, "I haven't even made a move yet! why are they running away?" she asked, "Perhaps they sense your barbaric nature and run away?" Rainbow suggested, this made Twilight jump, "Looks like we have hard proof." Rainbow said, Sunbeam noticed something, "Look, that one didn't fly away!" she said, pointing to a horned owl, "Oh my Celestia, that's a horned owl!" Twilight said, that won her the owl, "I'll take good care of it." she said, small tears of happiness in her eyes as the owl was on her back, "Owlysious, that's your name." she said.

They kept walking and they saw Cheerilee, "Oh you all came! I heard there was a festival and I decided to check it out." she said, "Did you bring your stallionfriend?" Rainbow asked, Cheerilee laughed, "Of course not! I don't have one." she said, all the girls groaned, "Why isn't there a shred of romance around us?" Rainbow asked, "We meet again, and you have a new friend with you." Cloud Kicker said, "Oh this is Cheerilee." Rainbow said, Cloud Kicker looked at Cheerilee intensely, making Cheerile confused, "So this is the one who hit puberty early huh?" Cloud Kicker said, making Cheerliee jump, "She's our teacher." Rainbow said, "Oh! I'm terribly sorry, I assumed you were a classmate!" Cloud Kicker said, "It's ok." Cheerilee said, "This is my cousin Cloud Kicker, as you can see, she's a cop." Rainbow said, "Yeah, today's a summer festival, so I'm on patrol." she said, but she had a mask, an owl and two balloons, "_Work? looks more like you're having fun..._" Cheerilee thought.

"Are you also working? Keeping an eye on the students?" Cloud Kicker asked, "No, I was bored so I thought I'd drop by." Cheerilee said, "Lucky you, if I wasn't on duty, I would've come to play around." Cloud Kicker said, "_You're already playing around_." Cheerilee thought, "Are you also by yourself?" she asked, "Yes, I am." Cloud kicker said, "I see!" Cheerilee said, but what she didn't know was Cloud Kicker's husband worked far away, they started to laugh but Cloud Kicker was confused.

We see Opal yawn, "Lucky Ponies." all 4 said.

"Well I would suggest balsamic vinegar, but the normal vinegar in your kitchen is ok too." a host on tv said while Sunbeam watched, then she was reading a book, "_Balsamic vinegar!_" she thought with a giggle, then she was outside eating a popsicle, "_Balsamic vinegar!"_ she thought, then she was talking to Twilight, "Vacations are boring since there's nothing to do, you're used to sitting around and doing nothing." she said, "If you're gonna say that, don't ask me to show you my homework later." Twilight said, making Sunbeam jump.

Then Sunbeam was on the phone, "I see, it sure is cute, all stout and rotund, and the outside looks like a frog," she said, "Yeah, depoly uranuim huh? that's so cool!" she said, then realized something, "I'll be in trouble if I'm on the phone too long, bye!" she said, hanging up, then she was talking to Twilight, "I was on the phone with Dashie, and I mentioned how much free time we have on vacation, and she said she has a bunch of games that are piled up, so she has no free time, I guess someponies have a full and satisfying vacation." Sunbeam said, "Maybe I should do something too." she said, "_Well I guess that's ok, but do your homework! every single time..._" Twilight thought.

We see Rianbow on her computer, "I'll pull one." she IM'd her teammates, "k." a teammate named Gotango IM'd, "lololo." another teammate typed, "Debuff plz." Rainbow typed, "Your friend Cheeriwarrior has signed on." the computer said, "Oh, Ms. Cheerilee's on." Rainbow said, "Hi." Rainbow typed, "Hi ^3^" Cheerilee typed, "You're on a lot more since vacation started huh?" Rainbow asked, "Pretty much lol." Cheerilee typed, "I've got some time, wanna go hunting?" Rainbow asked, "Oh yeah, I'm coming!" Cheerilee said, "I'm in the cave near Hoofington village." Rainbow typed, "Time for some wiz action!" another teammate said, "Then I'll be waiting by the gate." Rainbow typed, "That's great and all but have you done your homework? -_-" Cheerilee asked, "Huh?" Rainbow asked, "Been in your room the whole time? -_-" Cheerilee typed, "._." Rainbow typed, "Don't forget when school starts again." Cheerilee said, "Also don't stay up late or sleep in just cuz you're on vacation." she said, "_Ms. Cheerilee, stop talking about the real world on MMO games__." _Rainbow thought, "It's like I'm getting yelled at Twilight everyday." she groaned.

"Hey, sure is hot today." Rainbow said as she entered Twilight's house, "Oh welcome, come on in." Twilight said, soon Rainbow was in the living room, and saw Twilight's dad doing garden work outside, "hello." she said, he nodded to her, "Oh, you set up an electric fan." she said, "Since it's hot, cool your self down." Twilight said, going into another room, Rainbow stared at the fan, "Ahhh..." she said, making her voice sound weird, "I knew it, I knew you'd do it." Twilight said as she carried drink in with her magic, "Good morning, oh Rainbow's here." Sunbeam said, "Hey." Rainbow said, "Good morning, my hoof! do you have any idea what time it is?" Twilight asked, "it sure is hot." Sunbeam said, getting in front of the fan, before doing what Rainbow did, "You too!" Twilight asked, "It's the normal thing to do." Rainbow said, "It's not." Twilight said, "But you did it this morning too." her dad said, making Twilight jump and Rainbow smirk, "See." Rainbow said, "_I was_ _seen_..." Twilight thought.

"Looks like Comp Festival's pretty popular." Rainbow said, "What's that?" Sunbeam asked, "If you collect the forms that come in these magazines and send them in, you can get every single limited edition QUO card.' Rainbow said, "I'm constantly taking magazines to the register like I'm possessed." Rainbow said, "You were saying the same thing about QUO cards the other day." Twilight said, "Ponies are really weak willed, when it comes to special gifts or limited edition stuff." Twilight said, "That's why it's essential to to buy one for preservation, one to look at and a spare one." Rainbow said, "Wait a minute, you're an undeniably special case! there aren't many ponies like you." Twilight said, "Sometimes I forgot who I lent it to and have to buy a new one." Rainbow said, "Don't forget." Twilight grumbled, "I'd like to order the usual." Rainbow said, "Homework!" Sunbeam said, "Again?" Twilight asked, "I'll teach what you don't know but try doing the problems yourself." she said, soon, they were doing homework while Twilight read, "Balsamic vinegar..." Sunbeam said to herself, "Twilight, tell me how to do this one." Rainbow said, "Oh for that one..." Twilight said, soon they were back to working, "Twilight, I don't know how to get through here." Rainbow said, making Twilight groan, then Twilight was playing a game, "Twilight, tell me-" rainbow said, "You're not even trying to think are you?" Twilight asked.

Soon Rainbow was at home, "She wound up not telling me." she sighed, "Hey, I'm here to play!" Cloud Kicker said, "Oh Cloud Kicker, perfect timing, teach me this one." Rainbow said, "Math homework? let me see, leave it to me!" Cloud Kicker said, taking the book, then realized how hard it was, "Um, as a cop, my help would not benefit you, so don't depend on others so fastly..." she said, making Rainbow groan, soon she was doing homework while Cloud Kicker played her DS, then Rainbow groaned, "It's a pain when I don't understand any of the questions." she said, "If you don't know the answers, just write something that sounds close." Cloud Kicker said, "Because you just have to turn the homework in." she said, "_But that weakens what you said before..._" Rainbow thought.

"I'll do gaming for a little break." Rainbow said, turning her computer on, "I'll do solo hunting for thirty minutes, thirty minutes should be good." she said, soon she was playing, then she saw something, "A rare drop." she said, "Luna's moon sword! I've never seen anypony with this!" she said, "IT'S ULTRA RARE!" she said "Found a moon sword!" she IM'd, "Rly?" someone IM'd, "lololol, grats." someone else said, "I'll be there so show me!" Cheeliee typed, "let's celebrate by testing it out!" someone else said, "k, come on." Rainbow said, "Everypony's pumped up, I know! I'll buy a bunch of potions to pass out! time to get busy!" she said, her homework lay forgotten.

We see Opal asleep, "Lucky Ponies." all 4 said.

* * *

"LUCKY PONY CHANNEL!" Diamond Tiara yelled. We se her at her and Silver Spoon's usual spot, behind their desk.

"Hi everypony, I'm your favorite navigator, Diamond Tiara! We're already on the fifth episode of Lucky Pony Channel! Things are gonna get crazier!" Diamond Tiara yelled, waving her front legs around.

"Now let me introduce… someone whose showing up more in the show and is getting really full of it… I mean, my very good friend, the hardworking, Silver Spoon!" Diamond Tiara said, clopping her hooves together.

"Well uh, I didn't mean to look like I was full of it… I'm the assistant, Silver Spoon! It's a pleasure." The gray filly said.

"Ok, we're always getting lots o postcards and this one's sent to us all the way from Canterlot!" Diamond Tiara said, holding a postcard up.

"Huh? Operation: NEET. This guy sent in 50 all by himself…" Silver Spoon said, looking at the postcard. "He must be one busy guy! Anyway, let's move onto the postcard." Diamond Tiara said as she started to read.

"Good day, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. In Lucky Ponies, Rainbow seems to play MMO's. Do you also play these games, Diamond Tiara? By the way, I live a happy life playing female characters every day." Diamond Tiara read. She then started to laugh giddily.

"MMO's, online games? I'm sorry to say that I've never tried it." Silver Spoon said. Diamond Tiara nodded. "But it's better if you haven't." she said. "_Another blunt response…_" Silver Spoon thought. She then decided to break the ice.

"R-really?" She asked. "Yeah, too many ponies getting addicted and giving up on the real world. I was dumb like that once, I'd log on whenever I had time… and stay on forever doing stuff like PKKing. Back when I was young." Diamond Tiara said. Silver Spoon then got nervous.

"W-when you were young? Um, there were a bunch of words I didn't get…" Silver Spoon said timidly. "You're better off not knowing. Well, only half the audience is going to get it anyway." Diamond Tiara said, leaning on one of her hoofs.

"A-anyway, so you've played them before? Then do you have any online experiences you would like to share?" Silver Spoon asked her partner. Diamond Tiara then jumped up, surprising Silver Spoon! "Yep! You bet I do! When I first started, I didn't know what to do and I got lots of help from some really nice and experienced guys! They gave me lots of expensive armor and rare items!" Diamond Tiara said.

"Diamond Tiara was so touched!" She said. "R-really…" Silver Spoon asked. "Yes, it was really fun so you should all play, too!" Diamond Tiara said just as the LPC theme kicked in. "We're already out of time! Bye-bye!" She said, waving to the audience.

"Then we'll see you next time!" Silver Spoon said, waving too. The title card then came up and the two continued their talk. "So you're popular in those kind of games, huh? Huh, Diamond Tiara? What's wrong?" Silver Spoon asked. "Cut 12 on page 38." Diamond Tiara said.

"Yes?" Silver Spoon said. "WHO THE HECK'S MARILYN? I'M DIAMOND TIARA!" The purple filly yelled. "AHH! That's what you're mad at now?" Silver Spoon asked. "BRING OUT WHOEVER'S RESPONSIBLE!" Diamond Tiara yelled at the top of her lungs.

"D-Director? Director! Help me! Diamond Tiara, please calm down!" Silver Spoon said. "I'M DIAMOND TIARA!" She yelled and then she finally calmed down.

"In fact, why don't we change your name Silver Spoon? How about to something like su…!"

HUGE thanks to PhantosTheHedgehog for typing the Lucky Pony Channel part! THANKS PHANTOS! I OWE YA BIG TIME!


	6. Fixtures of Summer

HUGE thanks to Phantos for typing this chapter!

On a hot summer day, and I mean really hot, a certain group of ponies were going on a trip.

"Summer time! Beach time!" Rainbow said happily. We see her and her three best friends along with Cheerilee and Cloud Kicker, the group are standing next to two cars.

"Ok, so Cheerilee and Cloud Kicker are in charge of supervising and driving today." Rainbow said. "Gotcha!" the two grown ponies said together.

"However, you two sure have a lot of free time." Rainbow said, causing anger marks to appear on her teacher and cousin's heads. Later on, the group was driving out of the city.

"Sorry to impost on your day off Cloud Kicker." Twilight said in the backseat of Cloud Kicker's car. "It's nothing, don't sweat it." Cloud Kicker said happily. "Hey Cloud Kicker, you're a cop in the traffic department right?" Twilight asked.

"Eeyup! I know all the ins and outs of traffic safety." Cloud Kicker said just as a yellow car passed her. "…He passed me…" Cloud Kicker said. "Huh?" Twilight said. The pegasus then got an angry glare and her hooves clutched the wheel.

"He'll pay…" She grimly said. Twilight gasped and she felt her heart skip a beat! "What happened to safety first?" She asked herself. Meanwhile back in Cheerilee's car… "My cousin goes totally wild once her hooves are on the wheel. I guess we'll sacrifice Twilight and Sunbeam." Rainbow said.

"Oh really? Isn't she a cop?" Cheerilee asked, she then noticed something odd. "Huh? I lost sight of them." She said. Rainbow then got a scared look! "Cheerilee, you're going the wrong way, this is a one way street!" She said as her group found themselves at a dead end.

"Oh no, I've really messed up now!" Rainbow said. Meanwhile up ahead, Cloud Kicker was putting the petal to the metal! She put on the breaks and switched it into high gear as she made a sharp turn. "Ahh! How can she drive this good with hooves?" Sunbeam asked in a terrified voice.

"That car's incredible! Who is that?" A colt and his friend asked while on the side of the road. "I don't know but they both have perfect breaking and drifting! It's practically on top of the FDI!" His friend said. Cloud Kicker made another sharp turn, hoping to pass the yellow car!

"And it's got better acceleration! It's practically touching the guard rail!" One of the colts said. "The point of attack will come… I've just gotta remember my training!" Cloud Kicker said, narrowing her eyes. "I've gotta time this perfectly…!" She said, noticing a really sharp turn was coming up!

The pegasus managed to pass the yellow car and she pushed hers to the limit! "It's speeding up! Did the brakes die?" One of the colts asked. At the very last second before the turn, Cloud Kicker made her tires touch the curb and doing that helped her make the turn!

"Hey! What's with the crazy driving?" Twilight asked, holding her head. Cloud Kicker then looked back and she giggled nervously. "Sorry, got caught up in the moment." She said. With Cheerilee's, she pulled over to look at a map. "Hey, Cheerilee, you're really good at driving." Rainbow said, looking out the window.

"Huh?" Cheerilee asked. "You see, I get really sick whenever I'm in a car. That's why I brought some medicine, but while you were at the wheel I didn't feel sick at all." Rainbow said. "Really?" Cheerilee thought. She then snapped out of it and looked at her map.

"I don't have time for this!" She said, she accidently drove her and her two passengers out to the middle of nowhere. Eventually they met up with Cloud Kicker and the others and decided to go for a stroll on the beach, just as the sun started to set.

"Well, let's find a hotel." Fluttershy said. The next day, Sunbeam opened the window to the girl's hotel room and saw how bright and sunny it was. "Wow! Today's a perfect day to go to the beach!" She said. "I'm just glad we made it here in one piece." Twilight said.

"I'll put on my swimsuit before we go!" Rainbow said. "Pssh, quit joking around Rainbow, you didn't bring one." Twilight said, only to see Rainbow wearing a dark blue one piece with the Wonderbolts logo on it! "Why'd she bring that? We're ponies, we don't wear clothes!" Twilight thought.

"So um, why are you wearing that?" Twilight asked. "Oh, no reason, I found this at a bargain store and I just had to have it!" Rainbow said. Later on, the four friends, wearing swimsuits, were at the beach. A green swim ring was hanging off of Rainbow's tail.

"Hey Rainbow, why are you wearing a swim ring when you're really good at sports stuff?" Twilight asked. "The ocean doesn't exist solely for wasting effort on swimming, so I just kick back and relax." She said. She then noticed that something was missing.

"That's weird, watermelon cracking is the usual event in manga and anime, but you don't see it much in real life." She said. "I've seen it before, but some ponies think it's a waste." Twilight said. "Hmm, if you blow up a watermelon with a gun, you'll be covered in watermelon." Rainbow said and a sweat drop appeared on Twilight's head.

"You watch too much anime." She said. "Hey Fluttershy, have you ever tried it?" Rainbow asked. "I haven't." She said. "Now that I think about it, that doesn't sound like something rich ponies would do." Rainbow said. "You're probably right." Twilight said.

Rainbow then looked Fluttershy straight in the eyes and brushed her mane back, revealing her eyes. "That's better." She said. Cheerilee and Cloud Kicker were sitting under an umbrella, watching the girls. "Hey Cloud Kicker, we're on a girls only babysitting trip to the beach, we sure are lonely single girls, huh?" Cherilee asked.

"Uh, hehe, you're mistake…" Cloud Kicker said before Cheeriliee cut her off. "But yeah… if the alternative is resorting to bringing something like that… I'm all for a girl's only trip." She said. "But I'm…" Cloud Kicker said, only to be cut off again. "They're telling everypony to marry late these days. We've gotta take our time and choose well." Cheerilee said.

"You're really mistaken, my husband just happens to be busy working far away! I'm already married!" Cloud Kicker thought. Meanwhile, we see Rainbow in the water with her swim ring, Twilight and Sunbeam were hanging on the sides, the water gently rocking them up and down.

"Ahh, the beach is a perfect spot for flirting, but I guess that doesn't apply to us, huh?" Rainbow asked. "Well, it's less annoying this way." Twilight said. "Besides this thing probably makes people think we're sisters here with our parents." She said.

Later on, the group went to go get some lunch. When they sat down, Sunbeam wiggled her "plot" back and forth a bit. "What's wrong sis?" Twilight asked. "Nothing, it just feels kind of icky to sit down when I'm still wet." Sunbeam said.

"Then you can use an air chair!" Rainbow said. "You're pretty extreme." Twilight said. Rainbow then started to rub her neck. "What's wrong?" Twilight asked. "My neck's hurting." Rainbow said. "Really now." Twilight replied. Finally, the group got their food.

"Aha, just as I expected!" Rainbow said. "Why are you so giddy?" Twilight asked. "Because I got something straight out of a storybook beach house! Look at my curry, it's nothing else! That's true beach house fare!" Rainbow said.

"Hehe, usually you wouldn't be willing to eat something like this, but here it actually tastes good!" Sunbeam said as Cheeriliee chugged down a glass of orange juice. "Ahh… and their juice is to die for! The generic brand isn't too bad once in a while." She said. "Yeah but I find it off that they're charging 20 bucks for a single frankfurter." Cloud Kicker said.

"And they're only half cooked but we'll eat it anyway." Rainbow said. "I really like how their chicken is, dripping in grease and over-spiced, just how I like it." Sunbeam said. "And their plant fried soba is really good." Fluttershy said.

Twilight then decided to stop all the praise their food was getting. "Hey guys… does this food really warrant so much praise?" She asked. "Well, not enough to make you run towards the ocean in a loincloth." Rainbow said.

"Is that another anime refrence?" Twilight asked. Later, the sun started to set. All the beach goers packed up their stuff and our girls decided to go back to their hotel. "Ugh… I ate too much pie." Twilight said groggily.

"Let's stay another night!" Cloud Kicker said. "What about work?" Rainbow asked/ "I also took tomorrow off, it's no big deal!" Rainbow's cousin said. We see the group in the hotel's bathroom, ready to shower and Cheerilee was going first.

While the others talked, they heard Cheerilee scream. "T-the water's freezing!" She shivered. "Haha, you're such a kidder Cheerilee." Rainbow said, going over to the shower. She turned it on and got blasted with cold water!

We see Opal yawning. "Lucky Ponies." Our four heroines said.

Later on, Rainbow and her friends were all in a steamy room washing their manes while their swimsuits hung on a bar. Cheerilee and Cloud Kicker were soaking in a tub. Sunbeam felt her mane and as she ran her hoof through it, it squeaked. "Hmm, why's your mane all squeaky after you've been in the ocean?" she asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with the salt. Right Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. "That's right, the main reason would be the salt and UV rays." Fluttershy said. "What's so bad about it? Isn't your mane always getting hi by UV rays?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, if you really wanna know… the reason your mane is damaged by a trip to the beach would be the combo of seawater and the sea breeze. It absorbs the moisture from your mane which now suffers from exposure to strong UV rays. Also whenever you're exposed to strong UV rays, your melanin levels will fade. And your mane will become a light brown." Fluttershy said.

"Whoa, she may know more then Twilight…" Sunbeam said. "And if huge quantities of salt or chlorine are in your mane, your mane will become discolored." Fluttershy concluded. Rainbow smiled and stroked her mane.

"Timotei." She said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Twilight asked, Rainbow just sat there, not sure what to say really. "I wonder how other ponies would see us." Cheerilee said. "Not sure." Cloud Kicker said as the two soaked in the tub. They looked away from each other. "Nothing to talk about…" She thought.

"Maybe they'd see us as sisters… or something." Cloud Kicker said. "Probably." Cheerilee said. "Aww, that's all you have to say?" Cloud Kicker asked herself. "Hey Cloud Kicker… timotei, timotei, timotei!" Rainbow said over and over.

"Ooh, I remember that!" Cloud Kicker said. "Yes! That's the response I wanted!" Rainbow said, pumping her hoof in the air. "How old are you?" Cheerilee asked. A minute later, Fluttershy was washing her back while her three friends were in the tub.

"Mandom! I think I just triggered a flag." Rainbow said, scratching her chin. "What are you talking about?" Twilight asked. "This is where the event starts! If you wanna see both paths… be sure to save often before a split! No exceptions!" Rainbow said.

The pegasus jumped out of the tub, snuck up behind Fluttershy and put a bar of soap behind her. "Perfect, bring it on!" she said. "I have no idea what's going on. Anyway, no offense Rainbow but I think you being like this is why nopony hit on us." Twilight said.

Rainbow looked at her friend and a smile spread her cheeks. Twilight got a sweat drop on her head. "Y-you're the one who brought it up in the first place! I could care less about that stuff." Twilight said. Rainbow then pressed her cheek up to Twilight's head.

"So, you wanted somepony to hit on you huh?" Rainbow asked. "N-no…" she said. Just then, they heard Fluttershy scream along with a loud thud! "Oh come on! I missed it." Rainbow said with a pout.

Twilight then noticed Sunbeam washing one of her forelegs. "What's wrong sis?" Sunbeam asked. "I was just wondering what you do about body hair." Twilight said.

"Oh hehe, my skin's pretty smooth so I don't do anything about it, what about you sis?" Sunbeam asked. "M-me? Well, I guess I'm normal." She said. The sister's talk kind of ended after that until Twilight broke the silence. "Actually, today was kinda dangerous." Twilight said. "Why's that?" Sunbeam asked.

"Well… you know, almost happened…" Twilight said. "Oh yeah! Good thing it didn't happen then." Sunbeam said. "You're ok?" Twilight asked. "Eeyup, mine ended a week ago. The timing was perfect." Sunbeam said. "Yeah, it really sucks when that happens." Twilight said and her sister nodded.

"It would be said if you were the only one who couldn't go in the water. But using that would make it…" Sunbeam said. "Yeah, I see what you mean." Her sister replied. "I've never used one." Sunbeam said. Rainbow then appeared between the two.

"That was a candid conversation." She said. "Wh-what about you?" Twilight asked. Twilight then gasped. "Don't tell me…" she said. "Hey, what's with that look?" Rainbow asked. "Nothing…" Twilight said. Later, the group dried themselves off and went to their room. Rainbow offered they tell ghost stories and she went first.

"Ok, this is a true story, a photo software wholesaler, was on his way home from work. So he got on a bus as usual late at night… his house was at the end of the bus line." Rainbow said while Sunbeam and Fluttershy hugged each other in fright. "So as more and more passengers got off… he was the only one left. So the driver thought that nopony was left on the bus, so…" Rainbow said.

"…He sang "DANZEN! Furati wa Pretty Cure" at the top of his lungs!" Rainbow said, making everypony scream in horror. Rainbow then turned the lights on. "But that's just a rumor I heard." She said, making everypony sigh. We then see the four friends asleep, in the middle of the night, Sunbeam woke up.

She left the room and then a door from across the hallway opened, making Sunbeam jump. It was revealed to just be Cloud Kicker. After a quick stop to the bathroom, the two were on their way back to their room. "Thank goodness it was you, I was scared." Sunbeam said.

"Hehe." Cloud Kicker chuckled. Suddenly, a pony with a white face and cold dead eyes appeared in front of them! "Hello!" The pony said. "AAAHH!" The two yelled and the pony pulled it's face off, revealing Rainbow underneath.

"Haha, you fell for that!" Rainbow said. "Where'd you get that mask?" Cloud Kicker asked. "Good night you two." Cloud Kicker said before going back into her room. "Night." Sunbeam said. "I can see you!" A voice said, making Sunbeam scream again.

Rainbow poked her head out from under her blanket. "I love scaring you!" She said. "Just go to sleep." Twilight said. The next morning, the group packed up and were ready to leave. We see Sunbeam and Rainbow on the beach and looking at the ocean.

"Hey guys, we're leaving!" Cheerilee said. "Ok!" Sunbeam said. She then noticed a sea shell in the sand. She scooped it up with her hoof and put it to her ear. Sunbeam then imagined herself underwater, floating in the ocean and looking up towards the surface.

"I don't have anything funny to say. I'm Sunbeam, I'm Sunbeam." She thought as her fantasy ended. She then looked at the shell with a grin… until a bug crawled out of it. "AHHHHH!" Sunbeam yelled! "SIS!" She weeped as she ran to Twilight and hugged her. "What is it?" Twilight asked.

"I was scared…" Sunbeam cried. "A girl just took a step towards become an adult Twilight." Rainbow said. After an hour and a half, the group was back home, safe and sound. Rainbow went over to Twilight's house and was reading a manga.

"Boy, Comp Festival is a bit hit." Rainbow said. "It's true what they say, almost everypony are suckers for limited edition stuff." Twilight said. "If the words limited edition are enough to boot sales, they could just add it to everything." Rainbow said. "Well yeah but that would cheapen the value." Twilight said.

The next day, she and Sunbeam were watching TV. Their dad then stuck his head in. "Hey girls, clean your room before break's over." He said. As the girls cleaned their room, Twilight found something among the clutter. "Whoa, flashback! These textbooks are from middle school!" she said. "Hey sis, look at this album I found!" Sunbeam said.

Unknown to them, their dad was walking up the stairs. "Isn't this picture of dad a little risqué?" Twilight asked. "That's when I started wondering about Dad's thing." Sunbeam said as their dad saw them. "You look like you're having fun… But are you getting any cleaning done?" he asked, making his daughters gasp.

Twilight's mom then showed up with a stack of clothes. "Do you want these?" She asked. "Oh hey. Sure, why not?" Twilight asked. "Then I'll leave them here." Her mom said, putting them down. "Thanks." Twilight said.

As the day went on, Twilight started gathering up several albums and old books and her mom kept dumping clothes outside her door. Twilight then got an idea. "Huh? Hey, I'm not her personal garbage can am I?" She thought. Later on, Twilight met up with Rainbow.

"So you end up looking through photo albums and stuff instead." Twilight said. "I know what you mean, if I see any old magazines lying around, I start reading them. Oh yeah, what about Sunbeam?" Rainbow asked.

"She doesn't throw anything away so it takes a while. She's still at it." Twilight said. "Mmm, Sunbeam's always slow to act. On the other hand Twilight, you're always trigger happy." Rainbow said. "Why is your impression of me always so aggressive?" Twilight asked while Rainbow looked over one of Twilight's old text books.

"Oh cool, you saved your old middle school textbooks!" Rainbow said. "You don't have anything like that?" Twilight asked her friend. "Nope, I left them with my memories at my old school." Rainbow said. "No, take them home, you're causing trouble for the school." Twilight said as Sunbeam entered, wearing an apron.

"Ok, I'm finally finished cleaning. I'll never use this thing again, but then I saw how much I just used it and now I'll never throw it away." She said, sitting down with her sister. "Yeah, there really are ponies who keep everything. Sunbeam seems the type." Rainbow said.

"Well you seem like somepony who even throws away useful stuff. Seeing as how you ditched your textbooks." Twilight said. Over at Fluttershy's house, she was eating her lunch and her mom, Pansy entered. "Hey Fluttershy, go have your teeth taken care of before school starts up again." She said.

"I understand… but I just don't like it." Fluttershy said. Her mom scratched her chin. "Well, I would feel bad about forcing you to go. If you can't go… I'll have him come, a visit from the dentist." Pansy said. "W-wait!" Fluttershy said.

We see Opal snoring. "Lucky Ponies!" All four of our heroines said.

"LUCKY PONY CHANNEL!"

"Hi everypony! We've already burst into the sixth episode of Lucky Pony Channel! I hope that you've all become familiar with this corner. As you know, I'm Diamond Tiara!" Diamond Tiara said. "Lame." Silver Spoon said. Her partner then grabbed her and held her underneath their desk.

"You say something smartflank?" Diamond Tiara asked before letting her go, Silver Spoon had a look that said "Please save me!"

"It appears that newbie Silver Spoon isn't used to the job and is a nervous wreck, you're all making her heart race! I hope she gets used to the job soon." Diamond Tiara said. "I'm scared, so scared, we went to the mountains because Diamond Tiara said so… we went to the beach too…" Silver Spoon said.

"And she better watch how she talks to the veterans around here or else something may happen. I just hate that! So anyway, we're gonna introduce a key Lucky Ponies character, Rainbow Dash!" Diamond Tiara said. "Stop blabbering!" She said to Silver Spoon, kicking her in the leg.

"Ahh! Why me?" Silver Spoon asked as Diamond Tiara looked at a piece of paper. "Let's see… Rainbow Dash, her hobbies are gaming, watching anything Wonderbolt related, and reading." She said. Silver Spoon nervously held up a picture of Rainbow.

"A-According to the data… she's always checking out new games and books, she games up a storm on weekends." The grey filly said. "So she's a geek?" Diamond Tiara asked. "Looks like it…" Silver Spoon said. "And uh, by geek you mean somepony who watch house classics, the one who watches A Dog of Flanders and cries right?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Eh? Which decade of geek are you talking about? Are you doing your homework, get with the program!" Diamond Tiara said, making Silver Spoon hang her head low. "Well, I guess A Dog of Flanders had that whole cutesy, appealing character to soothe you." Diamond Tiara said.

"But ponies these days prefer a filly like me! Cute as a button and pure as snow! You know what I mean? If I look right, so do you! If I look left so do you! When you line up for my concert the night before, you can't take a shower! That may cause a bad smell but you still wanna see me!" Diamond Tiara ranted.

"That determination burns as hot as the sun in wait of my arrival, until the bandana around your head is drenched! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Diamond Tiara cackled! She then let out a sigh of relief and wiped her head.

"But you know… they're still customers. When I'm doing hoofshakes afterward, they won't stop talking. Yapping during MC without reaching the crowd, doesn't that stink? Eh, I'm only here because of them, I have to work hard for them, you know?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"I-is that how it is…?" Silver Spoon nervously asked. "You'll know soon enough. Once you've seen what it's like to be an idol. When you've been through the good and bad, you'll see how it really is." Diamond Tiara said, leaning on one of her forelegs.

"Can't do anything about fans or clients you hate…" Diamond Tiara said just as the LPC theme started to play.

"Oh, perfect timing! Hey everypony, we'll see you on next week's Lucky Pony Channel! Bye-bye!" She said, waving good bye as the LPC logo came up. "Uh… you didn't even introduce Rainbow Dash… more like you introduced geeks." Silver Spoon said.

"Ugh… do it." Diamond Tiara said. "Understood! What the correspondent saw then was…" Silver Spoon said.

"Not funny." Her partner said.


	7. Image

We see the girls walking to school, "Haven't put my uniform on in awhile." Twilight said, Sunbeam then noticed something, "It's Rainbow, Rainbow good morning!" she said, Rainbow turned around to reveal she looked...elegant, "Oh, Twilight Sparkle, Sunbeam, good day to you." she said politely, making them jump, "Oh Sunbeam your ribbon is crooked." she said fixing it, "Uh thanks!" Sunbeam said, "Gonna hurl..." Twilight said, looking to the side, "What brought this on?" Sunbeam asked, "Oh I've been watching Marimite." Rainbow said, keeping the polite voice on, "What are you, a filly?" Twilight asked, Rainbow just giggled.

"Hey, don't start copying their costumes too." Twilight said, "Isn't that called cosplay?" Sunbeam asked, "I wouldn't go that far." Rainbow said, having her normal voice back, "I already do a lot of that at work." she said, "_Oh yeah, you work at one of those places..._" Twilight thought, "But if Rainbow was a high class mare..." Sunbeam said, they both tried to think about it but couldn't, "_Feels so wrong, even I can't picture it." _Twilight thought.

"Baseball games have been going on over schedule lately, why do ponies watching the new anime get shafted?' Rainbow asked, "If you wanna watch Anime so badly, you could get cable." Twilight said, "If I could, Celestia knows I want to, but the cable colts were all like you can't get cable..." Rainbow said disappointingly.

We then see Fluttershy sigh, "Good morning, Fluttershy." Sunbeam said, "Good morning Sunbeam." Fluttershy said, "You look down, what's wrong?" Sunbeam asked, "Actually I went to have my cavity taken care of." Fluttershy said, holding her cheeks, "Oh, you went to the dentist, impressive!" Sunbeam said, "Why are there so many follow up trips after a visit to the dentist?" Fluttershy asked, "I know what you mean! and it isn't just one or two trips!" Sunbeam said, "Fluttershy, good day." Rainbow said, going back to her elegant self, "Good day." Fluttershy said, not noticing Rainbow's change, "Have you been well?" Rainbow asked, "Thank you for asking." Fluttershy said, "_Fluttershy's so amazing, she's talking the same way but it doesn't feel weird at all, and she isn't even questioning the way Rainbow is talking."_ Sunbeam said, "This is the first time I've ever seen anypony say good day in real life!" she said, "Really? it appears to be a regularly used greeting at the mares' school my friends go to." Fluttershy said, "A real school for rich mares is something else, how refined." Rainbow said, "Cheerilee told me to collect summer homework for her." Silver Spoon said, "Good job, Emily." Rainbow said, "Emily?" Silver Spoon asked, raising an eyebrow, "Maids should be named Emily, do you not agree?" Rainbow asked, "You do get that impression." Sunbeam said, "Tell me a funny Story Emily." Rainbow said.

"Okay, vacation just ended, but you don't have time to goof off, start thinking about your future, and put an effort into studying." Cheerilee said, "By fututre does she mean choosing a major? I guess elementary school is a temporary stopping point." Twilight said, "But you haven't done much thinking for the future, right?" Rainbow asked, "What! don't insult me!" Twilight snapped, "Because you chose liberal arts to be in the same class as everypony else right?" Rainbow smirked, this made Twilight widen her eyes, 'SUNBEAM, YOU BLABBED!" she said, "Sorry..." Sunbeam said, "And you told her, of all ponies!" Twilight said, "Come on you should have just been honest, you hate being lonely don't you?" Rainbow asked, stroking her mane, "SHUT UP!" Twilight yelled.

Later that night, Rainbow was trying to do her homework, just then her door opened and reveal Cloud Kicker, 'I'm back!" she said, "CLOUDY!" Rainbow said, making Cloud Kicker jump, "For my summer homework, I did as you said and wrote down things that sounded similar to the answer, and now I have to redo it all, save me!" Rainbow said, "Um, if I help you, you'll probably have to redo it again..." Cloud Kicker said, "Extended homework without extended summer vacation maybe I should borrow Twilight's notes..." Rainbow groaned, then fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up, "The sounds of cicadas always puts me to sleep." she said, then turned her tv on, tilted her head a bit and checked the tv guide, "Oh yeah the schedule's a bit off since the baseball game went over, I guess it can be useful sometimes." she said, then realized something, "My recorder's off!" she said, turning it on, "What's wrong, Fluttershy?" Sunbeam asked, "I have something in my eyes, so I can't see very well, I'm sorry but could I borrow your notes?" Fluttershy asked, "Sure." Sunbeam smiled, "You still got the clumsy thing going." Rainbow said, later she tried reading Rainbow's notes but her hoofwriting was messy, she tried reading Sunbeam's notes but they were so detailed she didn't get everything down.

"They really are useless..." Twilight sighed as Fluttershy told her what happened, then lifted her notes with magic, "Here." she said, "Thank you." Fluttershy said, "Good thing we have the same teacher." Twilight said, "But please keep this secret, I wouldn't want to ruin their good intentions." Fluttershy said, making Twilight sigh.

"I'm starving!" Rainbow said as they went into class, "Fluttershy let's have lunch!" Sunbeam said as all three came up to her, "Oh, thank you for lending me your notes." Fluttershy said, "Nah, no need to thank us." Rainbow said, "I never expected Fluttershy to borrow my notes." Sunbeam said, "It won't happen again." Twilight whispered, as Rainbow ate, she kept staring at Fluttershy, "Is there something on my face?" Fluttershy asked, "In games, when a character shows up to school without glasses, they suddenly become popular, but I guess that doesn't happen in real life." Rainbow said, "It really doesn't, unfortunately." Fluttershy said, "Don't cornets look like drills?" Twilight asked, looking at Rainbow's cornet, "D-Drills..." Sunbeam said with a scared look, "Didn't we discuss what the head of a cornet was?" she asked nervously, "How the thin end looked like the bottom." she said, "On second thought, the fat end looks like the bottom." Rainbow said, "Bottom?" Twilight asked then envisioned a fat version of herself, "That's one big bottom and layers of stomach..." she said, "When the lower part of your body gets fat, it becomes difficult to buy skirts and the like." Fluttershy said, "That's right, if you use your wait measurements, you can't get it over your flank, if it fits perfectly, it gets loose around your flank." Sunbeam said, "You have no choice but to buy one too big for your waist, and when you walk in it, it starts spinning." Fluttershy said, "That's right!" Sunbeam said, "A body with layers of stomach looks like a cornet, if you turn it on the side, you can play it like a cornet, if you turn it again, you can put it on your head like a cornet." Rainbow said, "Was that supposed to be funny?" Twilight asked.

"Weren't you dieting to make up for the weight you gained this summer, sis?" Sunbeam asked, "But my weight went down without my flank or waist changing." Twilight said, "No Twi, I can see the fruits of your diet." Rainbow said, "Really?" Twilight asked with a slight blush, "It's plain to see," then looked at her legs, "They say that when you diet, you lose weight in places you don't wanna lose weight." Rainbow said, "Ok enough already!" Twilight said.

We see Fluttershy attempting to read the chalkboard in class, "_I get it..."_ Rainbow thought, "I heard when ponies with bad eyesight get nasty expressions that scare other ponies, but I guess it depends on the pony." Rainbow said, "Hey, when you said it depends on the pony, you glanced over at me didn't you!?" Twilight asked, "I heard thinner eyes make you look prettier, it makes you look so mature." Sunbeam said, making all of them put their eyes thinner, "Hey, stop that!" Twilight said.

We see the twins waiting at the bus station, "She's late! stupid Rainbow..." Twilight said, "Oh there she is!" Sunbeam said as Rainbow flew up to them, "Sorry I'm late!" she said, "Way late! somepony who always complains about night games lasting too long shouldn't waste time!" Twilight said, "Well all the games have been off schedule so I guess it infected me..." Rainbow said, "Like it's contagious! why were you late, overslept?" Twilight asked, "No, I'm not a filly." Rainbow said, "Then give me a full grown mare reason why you were late." Twilight said, "Well there was still time when I was ready, so to kill time I was playing games and couldn't stop." Rainbow said, "You suck, you're worse than a filly." Twilight said irritably, soon they were eating, "There are a bunch of festivals and sport competitions during second semester right?" Sunbeam asked, "And we have tests soon." she said, "Rainbow is athletic so she'd so well in sports." she said, "I don't like sports because they make me tired." Rainbow said, "Pretty rare to see a stay-inside-all-day athlete." Twilight said.

"I wonder what our class will do for the festival." Sunbeam said, "There isn't anything I'd wanna do." Rainbow said, "These things can never be decided unless somepony wants to do something." Twilight said, "And the pony who brought the idea up usually gets put in charge, so nopony's willing to talk." Sunbeam said, "And you have to stay after school to help prepare." Twilight said, "You won't be able to watch evening Wonderbolts." Rainbow said, "Knew you'd say that." Twilight said.

We see Opal yawn, "Lucky Ponies." all 4 said.

"It's my turn to cook dinner tonight, have to stop by the store to shop." Rainbow said looking at a list, "What're you gonna make?" Sunbeam asked, "Everypony's favorite broccoli surprise!" Rainbow said, "Everypony in my family love broccoli." she said, "Broccoli huh? sounds good." Twilight said, "I heard that letting broccoli sit overnight helps it taste better." Sunbeam said, "It works well, I'll make some extra so I can have some for lunch tomorrow, since there'll be leftovers anyways." Rainbow said.

We see Rainbow on the phone, her ears drooped, "Hello, this is the Sparkle residence." Sunbeam answered, 'Sunbeam..." Rainbow said, 'Rainbow, why are you calling so early?" Sunbeam asked, "The broccoli...I let it sit over night and it spoiled." Rainbow said, "No way." Sunbeam said, 'yeah..." Rainbow said, "Broccoli doesn't go bad in one night though." Sunbeam said, "Yeah but when I opened it there was mold!" she said.

We see her eating her usual lunch, a chocolate cornet, "Another cornet?" Twilight asked, "They taste good, so it's ok.' Rainbow said, "If you say so." Twilight said, "Oh yeah, I just noticed, but the difference between when your lunches are made properly or made frugally is really obvious." Rainbow said, "S-Sunbeam and I take turns making lunches, I'm not good with housework, it always ends up being simple!" Twilight said with an embarrassed blush, "So you're the type of pony who can blow up a pot when it cooks?!" Rainbow asked eagerly, "Nopony in Equestria can do that." Twilight said.

"Fluttershy's lunch looks great again!" Sunbeam said, "Not at all, these are just left overs from last night." Fluttershy said, "_Dinner at Fluttershy's place is really fancy..._" Rainbow thought, "_And these are just the leftovers..._" Twilight thought, "Uh, what's inside these fried eggs?" Sunbeam asked, "We had some spinach left over so I added them in." Fluttershy said, "You don't usually see leftovers for spinach." Sunbeam said, "The only thing left over at my house is moldy broccoli." Rainbow said, "Your house isn't normal." Twilight said.

The next morning, they met at the bus station, "Morning!" Rainbow said, "Good morning!" Sunbeam said, "Look look, they bought me a cell phone!" she said, proudly holding up a purple flip phone, "Good for you." Rainbow said, "Because I did well on my exams for once." Sunbeam said, "Give me your number, I'll give you mine." Rainbow said, Sunbeam struggled to find her number, but got really confused, "Rainbow yo have a pone?" Twilight asked, "Usually I leave it at home, since dad's the only one who ever calls." Rainbow said, "Doesn't that defeat the purpose of having a phone?" Twilight asked, "Soaren!" Sunbeam said, showing Rainbow the Soaren charm she had on her phone, "Isn't it cute? they bought it with the cell phone." she said, "Oh yeah, there was a filly in our class who had a bunch of straps on her phone, they weighed it and the straps along were 800 grams." Twilight said, "That much?" Sunbeam asked, "That's heavy." Rainbow said, "Once she took the straps off, her stiff shoulders were cured," Twilight said, "Sounds like making a phone call would be like weight lifting." Rainbow said, "Isn't it exciting when you never know when you'll get a call on your cell phone?" Sunbeam asked, "Really?" Twilight asked, "I hope I get a call soon." Sunbeam said, "There's no need to get excited over a cell phone nowadays." Twilight said, "By the way, did you find your number?" Rainbow asked, making Sunbeam jump.

"In London, there was a large fight between two dog clans, this became the fight known as The Awful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles,"(1) Cheerilee said until a cell phone began to ring, "M-Mine!?" Sunbeam asked, "Somepony finally called me!" she said, then opened it with her magic, "Who is this?" she asked but Cheerilee grabbed it, "I'm sorry, Sunbeam but I must confiscate it, pick it up at the office after school." she said, making Sunbeam gasp, then we see her running out with it, "What a relief, she gave it back!" Sunbeam said, "But junk mail already?" Rainbow asked, then Twilight answered her phone, "Dad? I was talking with Rainbow and Fluttershy and lost track of time...yeah ok, bye." Twilight said then hung up, then Sunbeam's phone rang, "Hello? oh dad, I'm with Twilight and the others." Sunbeam said, Twilight got an annoyed look, "You'd think he'd get the idea with one of us." she said, "Fathers are only looking out for their daughters." Rainbow said, we see Rainbow's phone ringing in her room, her dad is trying to call it, unaware she left it.

We see them on the bus, "We sure get a lot of junk mail these days." Twilight said, "It's better to make sure your address is hard to guess, that's how I did it." Rainbow said, "It's hard to guess? In what way?" Twilight asked, "My email is in Roman letters, IluvSpitfire." Rainbow said making Twilight jump as other ponies looked at them, "I wanted to go with Daring Do but it was already taken." Rainbow said, "Hold it right there, we get it, your conversation is worse than the junk mail!" Twilight said, we see Rainbow's dad still trying to call Rainbow.

We see Twilight at the bus stop with a crying Sunbeam, "Morning!" Rainbow said, "Hey." Twilight said, Rainbow noticed the crying Sunbeam, "What's wrong Sunbeam?" she asked, "M-my cell phone..." she said, "She left it in her pocket..." Twilight said, the image of a washing machine came up, "It's gone to a better place huh?" Rainbow asked, "I wonder if they'll buy me another one..." Sunbeam said, Rainbow noticed the Soaren charm was on her binder, "This one survived..." she said, then realized something, "Then the email that said Twilight wanted her notes back was the last one you sent?" she asked, "Yeah, did you reply?" Sunbeam asked, "Uh..." Rainbow said, making Twilight groan, "You never respond quickly when you get an email, do you?" she asked, "I don't reply to ponies I can talk to whenever I want." Rainbow said, "Respond to emails with emails." Twilight said, "We see each other everyday." Rainbow said.

"Sunbeam I'm coming in." Twilight said then opened the door to Sunbeams' room, only to see her crying, "What's wrong?" she asked, "The manga I borrowed from Dashie made me burst into tears." Sunbeam said, wiping her eyes, then we see them at school, "Thanks for the manga Dashie." Sunbeam said, handing it back to the cyan pegasus, "Wasn't it so stupid and funny?" rainbow asked, "It moved me to tears!" Sunbeam said, "Hard to believe youre talking about the same manga." Twilight said, "here, if you're with Sunbeam, you'll cry, if you're with me you'll laugh." Rainbow said, "No thanks, I'm not into mangas." Twilight said, "Well then, how did you react to Attack Number 1?" Twilight asked.

"Cried." Sunbeam said

"Laughed." Rainbow said.

"What's your favorite manga?" Twilight asked, "Sgt. Frog." they said, "_I can't tell if these two are similar or not..._" Twilight thought with a sigh, "Why don't you join a manga club, Dashie?" Sunbeam asked, "Well, it'd be a good use of time..." Rainbow said, then began to draw something, "Did you even try on this?!" Twilight asked as she and Sunbeam looked at it, "Incidentally, what is this a picture of?" she asked, "That's Sunbeam." Rainbow said, pointing to a poorly drawn unicorn, "That's Fluttershy." she said, pointing to what was supposed to be a pegasus, "I could stretch and say you got her shyness." Twilight said, then pointed to an angry unicorn, "That's Twilight." she said, "So I can breathe fire?" Twilight asked, obviously irritated, "I thought it fit you perfectly, such a frightening filly." Rainbow said, "STOP IT!" Twilight said looking like the drawing of herself.

"There's a new volume of MLH out." Twilight said, "I'm heading to Gamers, wanna come?" Rainbow asked, "Sorry, I'm gonna head to a bookshop." Twilight said, Rainbow hugged onto her, making her jump, "You're supposed to come as a sign of our friendship!" she said, "What is it? you're sure clingy today, and you shouldn't use words like friendship." Twilight said (says the Element of Magic...), "I wanted you to give me purchase points as a sign of our friendship." Rainbow said, " So that's your idea of friendship..." Twilight mumbled.

We see Opal sleeping, "Lucky Ponies." the 4 said.

000

We see Silver Spoon having two braids instead of one, and Diamond Tiara looking ticked off, "_She's quiet...is it because I decided to change my look and went with two braids?"_ Silver Spoon thought, then saw something, "_What? me? to Diamond? you sure? ok, I got it." _she thought again, "Uh..." she said, "It started already..." she said to Diamond Tiara, but she ignored the gray filly, "_Ok, no choice, before they change the channel..._" then the theme played, "GOOD LUCKY!" Silver Spoon said, "Uh just kidding, just wanted to say it, I'm Silver Spoon!" she said with a nervous chuckle, "Diamond's in a bad mood so-" she said, but got cut off by Diamond slamming her hoof on the table, making SIlver jump and go quiet, "You said your name before mine..." Diamond hissed, "Do you not understand what natural order is?" she asked, "N-No, that's..." Silver said but was cut off by Diamond growling.

"Looks like those braids of yours have been getting ridiculously popular in some places." Diamond said, "I-I wouldn't call it popular..." Silver said, "DOn't be getting full of yourself!" Diamond snapped, "I'm sorry!" Silver squeaked, "besides, ponies were expecting Project Diamond Fashion with me in braids right, so what's this?!" Diamond asked, "It's just as you asked!" Silver said, "I'll go with twin drills!" Diamond snapped, "Twin drills?" Silver asked, then imagined herself with two drills on her head, "Number two huh?" Diamond asked, "The ages of braid is over! the new thing is twin drills! isn't that what rainbow said? 'Drills are a man's romance?'" she asked, imitating Rainbow perfectly, "Is it now...?" Silver asked, the theme played again, "well everypony! you can catch the rest of this on the radio show and the homepage!" Diamond said happily, "S-See you next time." Silver said nervously, the title card popped up.

"Say, about those braids..." Diamond said.

"The ones I have?" Silver asked.

"The ones in the picture...didn't you have sunflowers on?"

"Uh..."

"They looked familiar..."

"You can't mean..."

"The ones from a few years back..."

"EW EWW!"

* * *

(1). I've been obsessed with CATS for awhile now, so when the chance popped up to make a reference, I jumped at it!

this fanfic is my poor, underloved baby :C I'll be sure to update more often! R&R please!


	8. Energetic Despite not being myself

We see a news reporter on the tv, "On this day, the sunniest day in autumn, athletic festivals are being held all over the country." he said, we see Rainbow Dash's dad on tv, "I came here to cheer my daughter on, but to think it would be this exciting! It was well worth the trip." he said, Rainbow Dash was smirking at the tv, "Dad, just where is your daughter?" she asked, she expected this from her father.

After awhile, we see Rainbow, Twilight and Sunbeam walking in school, "Maybe I should cut my mane for the festival." Twilight said, "You're gonna cut your hair?" Sunbeam asked, surprised her twin wanted to do that, "You've been growing it out all this time." she said, "I was just suggesting the idea." Twilight said, "That meaningful reaction, IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH A COLT!" Rainbow said confidently, "Don't relate everything to That! Twilight snapped at Rainbow then looked at Sunbeam, "Sunbeam, don't run your mouth either!" she said.

"Twi, if you were to cut your mane..." Rainbow said, an image of Dusk Shine showed up, Rainbow then grabbed Twilight and shook her gently, "No way! the basic bookworm manestyle is the straight mane and bangs!" she said, "Ecuse me for having a boring face!" Twilight growled. "Come to think of it, it's almost time for the athletic festival, it's such a chore." Rainbow said, "That's not a line a young filly says." Twilight said. "Rainbow's athletic, so it's alright." Sunbeam said, then realized something, "But I'm gonna be a burden on everypony!" she said, "It's alright." Rainbow said.

"Sis, which event are you participating in?" Sunbeam asked, "Well knowing Twilight, it has to be the apple eating race!" Rainbow smirked, "I've been wondering for awhile now, but are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Twilight growled.

"So in the end, what're you gonna run in, Twilight?" Rainbow asked, Twilight just stayed silent, Rainbow smirked, "I was right?" she asked, "You're irritating!" Twilight snapped.

"So I've been training on my own for the festival, since they say autumn is a season for sports." Twilight said, "I see." Sunbeam said, "But are you really doing it for the athletic festival, aren't you doing it for the real thing that happens afterwards?" Rainbow asked, "About what?" Twilight asked, there was a silence until Twilight got what she meant.

"You want me to say it?" Rainbow smirked, "You're so irritating!" Twilight said, "So I see Fluttershy is running for the team relay, well that's understandable." she said, "In the start she was going to run in the obstacle course." Rainbow said.

"So there's nopony else volunteering?" Cheerilee asked as she wrote some things on a chalkboard, "Since I've never done it before, I'm looking forward to it." Fluttershy said, "You can't, Fluttershy." Rainbow said, "You have pretty big curves, so you can't run on the obstacle course, you'll get hung up on stuff." she said, Fluttershy squeaked and her ears dropped.

"After I said that, she moved to relay." Rainbow said, "You know, that's something a middle aged stallion says..." Twilight groaned.

"Come to think of it, did your other school have a scavenger hunt?" Rainbow asked, "Yeah, we did." Twilight said, "There was a time a colt picked me as the thing to find." Rainbow said, "But in the end he didn't tell me what was on his paper." she said, the twins' jaws were dropped. "_So many elements to what that was!" _Twilight thought, "Well, when i don't know the answer, I go to Fluttershy." Rainbow said, "Don't ask stuff like that, that's somethign truly hard to answer." Twilight said.

Later we see Fluttershy thinking, "She really asked." Twilight muttered, "A characteristic of Rainbow that's hard to answer that can be used to find on a scavenger hunt?" Fluttershy asked, "Yup!" Rainbow said, "What about somepony with cyan fur?" Fluttershy asked, "Some ponies are concerned about that." she said, "_Something like that from her or way to like dodge a situation like that!" _Twilight thought.

"The festivals are fun but we have exams right after." Fluttershy said, "When the festivals over, we suddenly run out of things to do, so it gets a bit lonely." Sunbeam said, "Midterms, proficiency exams, finals...all we have left are tests too." Fluttershy said, "Second trimester is always full of stuff, so you end up using all your energy for the athletic festivals." Rainbow said, "The midterm is especially hard I think." Fluttershy said, "They say autumn is a time for reading so I guess I'll read some books." Sunbeam said, "The season's climate is good for studying too." Fluttershy said, "Hordes of new games come out before Hearth's Warming too!" Rainbow said, "Come to think of it..." both Rainbow and Sunbeam said, although Twilight stopped them, "Don't you two every stop averting your eyes from reality?" she asked, making them both groan.

"I see, so it's almost time for the athletic festivals." Cloud Kicker said as she was at Rainbow's house, "You know that pistol that says ready, set, go right?" she asked, "I thought that was a real pistol until I was in middle school!" she said, "that's impossible!" Rainbow said, "I think that's when I looked up to a police officer." Cloud Kicker said, "_No, that's completely unrelated, way to hang onto a misunderstanding!" _Rainbow thought.

"By the way, Rainbow, when's your school festival?" Rainbow's dad asked, "Here, it's this Sunday." Rainbow said, handing him a flyer, "This Sunday!? why didn' you tell me something so important sooner?!" he asked, "We just got the flyer." Rainbow said, "I can't just sit here!" he said anf lew to his room, "I wonder what's got him so worked up." Cloud Kicker said.

"Ok, today's the real thing!" Cheerilee said as she wore a sport suit, "Show them the fruit of your daily practice!" she said, "I haven't practiced that much, but I'm good at the actual take." Rainbow said, "Don't be so blunt!" Cheerilee said, "Anyway, show them what you got in the cavalry race, surround the enemy from all sides and pummel them!" she said, "So we should attack them from where their defense is weak right?" Rainbow asked, "But all we nned to do is take their hats off, so punching is a little..." Fluttershy said, "Don't sweat the small stuff, that's the mistake of youth." Cheerilee said, "you're only a colt huh?" Rainbow asked.

We see Twilight ready to take the other competitors on, "Sis, you can do it!" Sunbeam said, "Do your best, woohoo." Fluttershy said, that's when Sunbeam noticed something, "How are those red bean buns attached to those strings?" she asked, "I'm sure they're held together by clips or something." Fluttershy said, "Then they won't come off too easily." Sunbeam said, "Be victorious! Mares should be more elegant!" Rainbow said, "There's no such thing as an elegant bread eating contest!" Twilight said.

"Ready...set...GO!" a stallion said, using his magic to shoot the starter pistol, all the mares ran to the bread but missed, "I can do this!" Twilight said before jumping up...and catching the bread in her teeth! "She did it!" Sunbeam said, until the whole thing fell on Twilight, "Nothing less from her..." Rainbow said, a stallion ran out to help her.

They were looking at the event menu until Fluttershy noticed something, "He has an amazing camera." she said, they looked and it turns out it was Rainbow's dad, snapping pictures. "He's so easy to understand." Rainbow said, "You're up next in the 100 meter flying race right?" Twilight asked, levitating her bread, "For now, yeah." Rainbow said, "How can I run fast like you, Dashie?" Sunbeam asked, "In things like this, mental images are important, mental images!" Rainbow said.

We see the pegasi getting ready, "On your mark...get set..." at that, they puffed their wings up, "GO!" they all flew up at full speed, we see a video game like screen, 'That's some nostalgic image footage we got here." a stallion said, pretending to play a video game until Rainbow won, "Just like that." she smirked, "Wow..." Twilight said.

We see a unicorn named Amethyst Star jump then land on her flank, she got up quickly and brushed it off, "3 meters, 25!" a stallion said, "Oh man, that's when your hoof hits the ground..." Rainbow said, we see Twilight jump...then land stright on ehr face, "Poor Twi...even the sand is safe from her jabs." Rainbow said.

We see Sunbeam and a few other mares getting ready, "_One...two...three..." _she thought, then remembered what Fluttershy said, _"I heard it's good to adjust the timing before going over the hurdles with the number of your steps." _

Sunbeam was concentrating until she heard the pistol, 'What!?" she asked then immediately started running, " One, two-" POW! she ran right into it.

"One, three-what huh?!"

POW!

"I-I started n the right hoof-"

POW!

"Way to pummel right through them..." Rainbow said, "in a way, that's real talent right there..." Twilight said." I didn't do good..." Sunbeam sighed, just then we see Rainbow's dad talking to a stallion, "I swore it was gonna be my daughter's turn..." he said, "That's a scene you see everyday." Rainbow said, "It's finally time for the last relay race." Rainbow said, "Fluttershy, do your best!" Sunbeam said, Fluttershy waved, while Rainbow's dad was being dragged out.

Soon some mares were running, "Yes! we're in second place!" Sunbeam said, "They're doing pretty well." Rainbow said, soon more mares were running, "Oh no! we're gonna be in third place!" Sunbeam said, "This is what you call a race." Rainbow said, more mares were running, "They're putting up a good fight." Twilight said, "It's getting interesting." Rainbow said, "I wonder if Fluttershy will be alright." Sunbeam said, as Fluttershy's partner was coming, she had a determined look, the others started taking off then Fluttershy did, she had a glare while galloping, "GO FLUTTERSHY!" Twilight said as they were getting close to the finish line.

As they jumped to the finish line...Fluttershy's chest touched it, making it rip, she got first place! "YES! SHE DID IT!" Sunbeam said, "Nothing less from Fluttershy." Rainbow said, "She never forgets fanservice for the audience." she said.

We see Opal yawning, "Lucky Ponies." they said.

We see Twilight in her room, doing work, "Let's see..." she said before there was bad violin playing, "That must be Sunbeam...oh well." she said, getting back to work, now the violin playing was making Twilight lose concentration, then the door to Sunbeam's room opened, "Hey, can't you do anything about that?" Twilight asked, "I'm sorry, in orchestra class, I chose the violin, but I feel like my hooves will fall off." she said, "Why did you choose violin?" Twilight asked, "It's like I thought it would be easy." Sunbeam said, "For now, why don't you get your hooves used to it by playing a simple song?" Twilight asked, "Yeah!" Sunbeam said, then tried playing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". "You're missing some of the notes." Twilight said.

Soon Twilight got her own violin out, "Now I'll play with you, ready..." she said, Twilight started playing, it sounded good but Sunbeam's...wasn't as good, "Wait a second, Sunbeam, try playing by yourself." Twilight said, Sunbeam tried but failed, "Something's a little different." Twilight said, "Why don't you relax while you try playing it?" she asked, "If you're not tense while you play, you might play better." she said, "I see, relax." Sunbeam said, "I'll try it." she said, she started playing again and she sounded better than before.

Soon, they were in line for lunch at school, "I've thought about eating at the cafeteria before but it gets crowded." Twilight said, "I'm getting faint, lines are a bother and they tire you out." Rainbow said, "Aren't you used to this after all the events you've attended?" Twilight asked, "I don't like lines with no excitement or suspense until the end." Rainbow said, "You're so honest about your desires." Twilight said, "Come to think of it, when I went to an amusement park the other day, I had thought I was lining up for one of the rides, when I was actually in line for the restroom." Fluttershy said, "It's a fundamental rule to check what you're lining up for." Rainbow said, "I waited for two hours too..." Fluttershy said.

"Oh me, too, when I'm in lin and my turn finally comes up, the item I want sells out with the person before me." Sunbeam said, "How tragic! I don't even wanna imagine that." Rainbow said, "Sunbeam, you're just outta luck." Twilight said, "Look everypony, what are you all having?" Fluttershy asked, "I guess a lettuce sandwich would be ok, you can't go wrong with those." Rainbow said, "I'm gonna have noodles." Twilight said, "Same." Sunbeam said, "Twi, you're gonna have noodles, a doghnut and cookies afterwards?" Rainbow smirked, "If i have room afterwards." Twilight said, "Don't you always have room?" Rainbow asked.

"What about you, Fluttershy?" Sunbeam asked, "I'll have a strawberry sandwich for now." Fluttershy said, "That sounds like you." Rainbow said, "By the way, isn't a strawberry sandwich considered dessert, can you really call it lunch?" Rainbow asked, "You're right." Fluttershy said, "You sure are picky about things." Twilight said, "Dashie, what about the choco-cornets you always eat, aren't sweet buns considered snacks?" Sunbeam asked, "_It's Sunbeam who has the comeback?!" _Rainbow thought, "Now for that aside, I have an unfortunate announcement for Fluttershy..." she said, "The line for sanwiches is over there." she said, pointing to another line, making Fluttershy squeak then fly over to the line, "That's just like her." Twilight said, "She is the walking example of cute but naive after all." Rainbow said.

"Hey, it's your turn, Dashie." Sunbeam said, Rainbow walked up and held up her tray, "I'd like a lettuce sandwich with a little dressing please." she said, "Sure!" a mare said, "You're sure cunning." Twilight said, "I'll take whatever I can get." Rainbow said, "I'd like some slightly hard noodles." Twilight said, "Sure." a mare said, "Thanks for waiting, here's your sandwich." the other said, levitating a lettuce sandwich to Rainbow's tray, "I'll go and save some seats." Rainbow said, "Please do." Twilight said.

"Next!" the mare said, "Oh, I'd like noodles please." Sunbeam said, "Oh I'm sorry, the last pony before you took the last of it." the mare said, Sunbeam jumped a bit, "Uh, i-if you want, you can have this...I'll stick with a daisy salad." Twilight said with a nervous grin, "Thanks sis..." Sunbeam said.

Soon they were at home, Sunbeam was doing homework while Twilight was reading, "You know sis, the order in which we came out in determines who's older right?" Sunbeam asked, "Right." Twilight said, "I'm glad I was the younger sister." Sunbeam said, "Why?" Twilight asked, "I mean if the older sister is asking the younger for tutoring, or asks to see her homework is pretty pathetic right?" Sunbeam asked, "For the time being, I don't like thinking about things like that." Twilight said, "In the first place, we're twins, so there's really no older or younger sister, don't worry about it, just do your homework." she said, "Yeah!" Sunbeam said, "_But if I were the older sister and if I were reliable like sis..." _she thought, then an image came to mind.

_"Sis, can you show me your homework?" Twilight asked with an embarrassed look, "Again, I guess you can't help it, Twilight." Sunbeam said._

Sunbeam was freaking out and holding ehr head, "Get out of my head!" she said, "Uh, are you ok?" Twilight asked with a raised eyebrow. The next day, Rainbow held up a magazine, "Ta-da! in Newtype, my postcard got selected!" she shouted excitedly, "It's the May issue!" she said, "Rainbow Dash, from Cloudsdale. Hey good for you! I'm amazed this got on the magazine." Twilight said, making Rainbow look sad, then Twilight smiled nervously, "It's amazing! not things liek this happen everyday." she said, "It's another one of the fun aspects of buying the magazine, no need to praise!" Rainbow said, getting her confidence back.

Soon, they were at a book store, Rainbow was looking at two different books, _"Ten bits and twelve bits, if I get one more book, I get an extra point. Then for now, I'll settle...no! that's what they want me to do! I can't let the wholesaler do me in like that!" _Rainbow thought, getting a smirk, _"Making somepony buy something unplanned just because I want the extra point, that's their tactic!" _Rainbow thought, "_I'm too cool to fall for that!" _then she noticed something, "Volume 6 is already out!? That makes it ok then!" she said, grabbing it and paying for it.

Soon her jaw was dropped as she had the wrong one, it was volume 5, "Oh well..." she sighed. The next day, they saw two ponies charms on their bags get caught, "I'm sorry!" the colt said trying to get it out, "I had only thought stuff like that happened in books and movies, but they happen in real life too." Rainbow said, "You're right." Twilight said, "that means...those two totally tripped their flags right there!" Rainbow said, "Rainbow, stop micing dreams and reality." Twilight said.

We see Opal asleep, "Lucky Ponies." they said.

PPP

"LUCKY PONY CHANNEL!" Diamond Tiara said, "Morning Luckies! today I send you love once more with dream colored hearts! This is Diamond Tiara, host of Lucky Pony Channel!" she said, "Likewise, I'm Silver Spoon, the assistant." Silver Spoon said, "Well, time goes by quickly this this show is already on it's 8th episode, "You're right, we should start thinking of new things soon or people will start to say we've fallen into a rut." Silver Spoon said, "What was that?" Diamond Tiara asked, making Silver Spoon freeze, _"What do i do!? what do I do!?" _she thought.

"No, I would just like to do all sorts of things." she said with a nervous smile, "Now you've said it." Diamond Tiara said, "By the way, when I was walkign around town today, somepony called me over!" she said happily, "A survey for some day spa?" Silver Spoon asked, "Oh no, Silver Spoon, are you serious about that? It was a fan!" Diamond Tiara said, "That's never happened to you, right?!" she nearly growled, "No, not at all!" Silver Spoon squeaked, "Of course not, you're just an assistant right!?" Diamond Tiara growled, "Well, keep doing your best!" she said in a happy tone and giggled, "Well, fan letters addressed to me this many!" Silver Spoon said holding up some letters, "Why!?" Diamond Tiara asked, "So amazing, I feel like a voice actor!" Silver spoon said, "Hey, Letter Seal, weren't there any for me!?" Diamond asked somepony off set, then was handed one letter, "What, only one!?" she asked, then read it, "Your membership is about to expire, THIS IS JUNK FROM THE VIDEO STORE!" she yelled angrily then put on a cute pout, "Everypony sitting in front of the tv, send me a letter too!" she said.

"Diamond, we should get some actual content." Silver Spoon said, "Don't you get conceited, there are many possible replacement for you." Diamond growled, making Silver Spoon freeze, "Sorry..." she said, "Ta-da, we have an announcement!" Diamond Tiara said, holding up a board that was upside down. "Believe it or not, we're gonna make figurines of the characters of this series!" she said, "Diamond, the sign is upside down!" Silver Spoon said, making Diamond glare at her, "O-oh you already knew! you're good!" Silver Spoon said nervously, "The plan around this time..." Diamond Tiara said, trying to ger the sign off, but was failing, "What the hay is wrong with this?!" she growled only to have a colt come up to her, and they yelled at each other.

He walked away and revealed a ripped sign, "yes and so in this figurine project, we'll have all of you vote to see which character will be made into a figurine." Diamond Tiara said, "We'll be waiting for your passionate thoughts on which character will be made!" she said, "Ok, that's all for today, "Please look forward to the next Lucky Pony Channel!" Silver Spoon said nervously, "Bye!" Diamond Tiara waved then the title card fell.

"If we hold a poll like this, of course somepony from the main show will get first place." Diamond Tisra said.

"What is this?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Am I some sideshow?"

"No, that hasn't been decided at all, I'm finally gonna become a figurine."

"What are you talking about?"

"Things like this are kinda..." Silver Spoon said before the screen turned black.

PPP

We see a door while the credits roll.

"Fluttershy that was great!" Sunbeam said.

"I'm sorry that was so unpolished." Fluttershy said.

"I think I just saw a new side of Fluttershy." Twilight said.

"Oh, you're embarrassing me." Fluttershy said.

"Hey, then let's sing together, Fluttershy!" Sunbeam said.

"Oh, let's do that." Fluttershy said.

"A duet huh? what can you sing?" Twilight asked.

"In the meantime, I'll go!" Rainbow said into a mic.

"You're gonna sing again!?" Twilight asked.

"You should sing more songs, Twi." Rainbow said, then some music started to play.

"What the?" Twilight said.

"_The greatest magicians have something to learn from Trixie's conjuring turn!" _Rainbow sang.

"Huh? didn't she sing that in PONIES?"(1) Sunbeam asked.

* * *

I know, I know...it's been almost a year, but I've been busy :C

(1). this is another one of my stories, and by far, my favorite story to write, it's a pony version of CATS, go check it out!

R&R please!


End file.
